Vongola Dolls
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Chap 7 up!"Reborn, why the hell does Tsuna have CAT EARS!" "..." "Be quite herbivore before I bite you to death." "Dear Ra Hi-hibari-san has PANDA EARS!" THUD. Tsukiyomi promptly fainted.
1. Chapter1 The Unexpected Prize

**Reaper-chan:** Hi guys it's Reaper-chan here on with another story for KHR! While I was typing the next chapter of Then There Were Five this idea just popped inside my mind so i just hafta get this out of my system! So here it is Read and enjoy!

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

**Disclaimer: **I dun own KHR or even Takara Tomy or even the Brand names inside the story all of them belongs to their rightful owners!

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter One

The unexpected Prize

By: Angelz Reaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu

* * *

When you have a fever partnered with a headache big enough to blow your brains out and render your IQ to zero, together with some flu virus attacking your system and an effing dry cough leaving you beyond mute, all you hafta do is drink NEOZEP fast on colds and-WAIT! THIS IS NOT A commercial FANFIC UGH! Well anyways, when you have the said _flu _any normal person would lie in bed covered with thick layers of sheets with a cool pack on their foreheads sleeping their fever and headache away giving in to the heavenly bliss of their soft beds and into the world of Fushigi Yuu…err lalalaland…and as I SAID any NORMAL person _**would**_.

BUT!!!!!

When you're a seventeen year old teenage anime otaku like the girl who's eating a strawberry pockey instead of a chicken noodle soup and was lounged comfortably on her comfy sofa, you would ignore all the tasks that _normal _peeps would do when you are hit by the flu virus during the peak of summer so instead you….

1. Eat pockey! (Preferably strawberry flavour)

2. Sit your scrawny ass on the sofa all day long accompanied by her numero uno mi amigo, her laptop.

3. Watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn being played by her best buddy (her laptop) eyes glued on the screen ignorant of the radiation not caring if her eyes would go bad after or read the manga.

And last but not the least….

4. Fangirl at Tsuna, not the RABID FLESH EATING YAOI/YURI THAT WILL GLOMP ANY OBJECT OF AFFECTION ON SITE BUT THE subtle type. Inwardly squeal and drool so the people near you won't look at you funny thinking you're a mental ward patient.

Soo…

That what she did.

Yes, she was one happy, content teenage girl even though she has a _high_ fever mind you. Just give her some pockey, a laptop and the series of Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn to watch and she's good to go.

Narciel Tsukiyomi was sitting leisurely on her fluffy sofa eating some strawberry pockey with a red nose and a fever pack on her forehead reading her favourite manga chapter 256 of Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn.

She was on the tenth page where the transfer machine would move Tsuna and co. back to Namimori but suddenly the light on her house went out.

"_Kuso! And I'm on the nice big important part!"_

But her happy time was soon interrupted when her phone rang bringing her a feeling of dread.

Minutes Later…

The rain poured mercilessly from the dark heavens accompanied with some lightning and thunder in the background. And as furiously as the rain poured, profanities ranging from English, Japanese, Tagalog and finally Italian fired out of the door and into five kilometres radius of hearing rage breaking the glasses of some buildings that are unlucky enough to be built near the monstrous outburst. It was like a riffle gun rampaging non-stop, merciless, and also as fierce hitting the target in full unforgiving force.

"**NANIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** The raven haired girl stared with horror at the receiver of her phone flabbergasted almost dropping it to the wooden floor.

Almost shakily, she neared the end of the receiver again to her earlobe as if afraid that the inanimate object would bite her the moment she made contact.

"C-can you please repeat that again Maria-san?!"

The caller at the other end of the phone grunted in an unlady like manner and with a harsh voice she answered "This is why I hate commoners; they are so dumb with a pea for a brain. Has no breeding and no manners at all."

Blah, blah, blah, and more blah. Almost every day of her life she would here Maria Cavallie's commoner rambles. Commoner **this** commoner _that _and most of her words would easily pierce it labelled arrows at her… after all she was per say a _**commoner**_. So out of experience she learned that in order to tune out her whiney high pitched voice, you have to think of happy thoughts…yes happy homicidal thoughts… and then Tada! It's like having an impromptu ear muffs blocking her stupid rich voice.

"_If killing isn't a mortal sin I've kill you all damn rich people who thinks they can push poor people around like they are nobody! RAWR!" _She bared one of her sharp fanged tooth into her bottom lip cutting it in the process allowing blood to flow.

"Anyway, Tsukiyomi-san it was a unanimous decision made by the class and since you are absent you have no right to complain having commoners flu in summer, just utterly pathetic."

She was ready to lash out with her reserved profanities but she decided against it, bad mouthing the chairman of the board's daughter would lead her to school expulsion.

So sad really and there she thought that she could do the world good and rid of one major bitch.

"So Maria-san, when and where is this Wedding play? If it isn't too much to ask (her assness)" The breathed the last word as a whisper praying that the blond on the other line wouldn't here her comment.

There was a pause on the other line and she could almost _hear_ her ramble again about her commoner speech for five minutes. After contemplating to answer her question, she could almost _**see**_ Maria smirk, her eyes glinting evilly.

"_What a sadistic bitch. Pretending to be a lady that she isn't keh."_

"Why Student council president-_san _the play will be tomorrow at the schools chapel. Since you've attended a real wedding before even though it's not as grand, I take it that you know the lines by heart hmm?" The Cavallie's heir spitted her title like poison and by the way her –san was pronounced she knew that this she devil was planning something to humiliate her yet again.

"_Just wait till I get my hands on you, ill strangle that petty little neck of yours, and then pour acetone on your nail polish while shaving that blond hair out of your sadistic head, let's see if you don't cry for mommy and crawl back to her womb you bitch GRRR!!!"_

Albeit all her homicidal thoughts, she decided to humour the stupid blond playing along. She mustered her sweetest (fake) smile and asked in a sickeningly nice voice "Well Maria-san since you know I'm well… a _commoner_, **poor** people can't afford wedding dresses that would be extravagant enough to suit your expectations… so whatever shall I do?" She made sure that the _'whatever shall I do' _part sounded pathetic and desperate.

"I already thought of that Tsukiyomi-san, so I took the liberty to choose you a dress and got it delivered here from Paris and America together with the shoes. So all you've got to do is doll up and dress for the occasion. The items should be at your doorstep at exactly 7:00 pm sharp. Although the materials are that of the elite I can't say the same for the wearer."

She could almost imagine her laughing her egotistical laugh on the other side of the phone while covering her mouth with an expensive fan looking like the high and mighty pig she is.

"_Let's just hope the dress she picked does not scream 'caution: high school prostitute! Take me home and do me~' when you wear it. I bet Kami-sama would cry if I walk down the aisle wearing that."_

"Oh before I forgot, since your only twenty minutes away from school you have wear the dress to school with the makeup and everything. Make sure you look presentable because the principal will be watching the play with the teachers and parents. Don't trip and embarrass our section while walking down the aisle ok Tsukiyomi-san? Saa, gokigenyo~"

CLICK!

TOOT

TOOT

TOO—

_CRASH _

**BANG!**

Screw her and her stupid blond head! When she get to school tomorrow even if she's wearing a stupid wedding gown, she would kick her to hell and back and send her there again to be tortured by pervy daemons. The grip on her phone tightened breaking the plastic material and without thinking, she threw her coffee table against the wall leaving a lasting dent of the said furniture on the concrete of her house.

Just as she was about to haul all of her furniture to oblivion, her door bell rang in its irritating Ding Dong. You could see that her furniture's sighed in relief as their owner marched angrily towards her front door opening it with a 'slam'

Poor door, it was now crying anime tears with a broken doorknob.

As she popped her head outside, she came face to face with a high pile of boxes almost toppling over the FedEx delivery guy as they swayed left and right. She fought hard to control her giggles as she look in amusement as the guy tried his hardest not to let the cartons from hell fall.

"_Must be a trainee."_

Finally taking pity at the guy's poor soul, she carefully took three boxes from his hands putting them on the floor before helping him arrange the other boxes.

The delivery guy flashed her a smile of gratitude almost blinding her eyesight with his set of pearly white close up smile. He tilted his cap lower making her miss his double colored eyes and the evil glint in them.

"A package for you Miss Tsukiyomi Narciel-san, just sign in here and they are all yours kufufufu~"

She swore she heard that laugh before but she couldn't place it where. She ignored it thinking of it as a part of her hallucination and signed the papers hurriedly because she doesn't want the delivery dude and her to be soaked in the rain if it gets to rain harder.

"Thank you ma'am have a nice peaceful evening… it maybe you _last_ kufufufu~"

That brought shivers to her spine as she spun around to look at the place where the truck was only to see it was gone together with the weird guy.

"_It must be the pink thing I ate this morning…after all I couldn't be possible could it? That's not Rokudo Mukuro from Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn. Their fictional characters but…naaa."_

She sighed as she closed the door behind her entering her medium sized living room arranging the boxes. She took one rectangular white box which she suspected to be the shoes and opened it revealing a pair of white high heeled open shoes with the Brand name of David's Bridal (me don't own). Well at least the shoes are okay not in the slutty side.

Next was the wedding dress, she took the biggest box with the same brand as the shoes. Opening the lid of the box she fell in love at first sight with the wedding dress. It was the color of the purest white snow in winter, it was a tube wedding dress that flows to the floor, starting from the left breast down to the lacy hem of the gown was a pattern of sakura petals with glittering stones and at the back was a silken lace tied to make a bow.

(Angelz: I tried my best describing the gown but I'm a failure! *sobs*)

Simple yet elegant. She definitely wants to wear this gown on her actual wedding day.

She raised the gown against herself staring at it dreamily twirling a few times like a girl who is going to be wed tomorrow.

And then a piece of paper slid from her gown.

"…?"

That piece of paper was a white envelope with a familiar seal (if she looked more closely the seal was similar to what the Vongola Family uses in KHR but sadly she didn't) opening it with curiosity there was a piece of paper with a chibi hyper mode Tsuna at the far right corner in a cool pose and to her surprise a single fire lit at the middle of the paper illuminating its contents.

"…"

_Dear Narciel Tsukiyomi,_

_Congratulations! You are our 1000__th__ entry to Takara Tomi's event and because of that you just won yourself a plushie of Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn's very own….dan dad a dannnnnn. Sawada Tsunayoshi! Enclosed with this letter is the form needed to be filled with all the necessary information._

_Just fill up the needed info and send it back to our post office to claim your price! Your reward shall be delivered 18 hours after sending this mail! Thank you so much for participating and may you continue to support and watch KHR!_

_Yours truly, _

_Takara Tomi staff_

(Angelz: lame I know wahhhhhhhhh *runs away sobbing*)

Weird she don't remember about joining any contest and especially sending some mail…but it's worth a try! After all a plushie of her favourite character was her prize oh how lucky she was.

"_Where's the form…hmm…nope…not this…aha!"_

She quickly scribbled her answers to the form double checking if she missed anything.

"FINISHED!"

Holding the white sheet of paper like it was something sacred and worth worshipping, she stared at it intently before putting it back on the envelope resealing it and taking it out to her mail box.

"Time for me to sleep!"

Climbing up the stairs, she went to her room to get a good night's sleep oblivious to the dangers that's waiting for her in the following morning.

Next day

BRIING!

BRIIINNG!

BRIIIIN—

"**SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR CRAP SHIT!"**

Five minutes later … clock on the floor barely functioning with its metallic guts spilled…

B—RII—NN-G—G

B—RII—NN-G—G

"HOLY BLASPHEMY! IM GONNA BE LAAATTTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

CRASH!

CRASH!

_**CRASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

"**ITAI!"**

The raven haired high school girl slammed against her nightstand leaving a large bump on her forehead, ignoring the throbbing pain she rushed to her bathroom to take a bath and do the other trivial things a normal high school girl would do before going to her school. After finishing her bath and eating breakfast, she stood in front of the mirror to put on the wedding dress.

A few wedding dress, shoes and makeup later, she was ready to go to school and face her damnation.

**Inhale**

_Exhale_

**Inhale**

_Exhale_

In—

Cough

Cough

HACK

COUGH

Damn, she breathed too much oxygen for her little lungs to bear.

"_Let's just go on with it and die of embarrassment later. After all my reputation wouldn't go down as much as it has last time Maria did __**'something'**__, the worth thing that could happen is for Oji-sama to disown meh."_

Wearing her Sakura Snow Bride's Dress and with her old and not so rusty bicycle by her side, she left the premises of her home fearing for the worst.

"_Ugh, why does it have to have a car accident today huh of all of the freaking days of the year! And because of that damn accident I have to take the looong way to school, my feet hurt, my head hurts and I want to kill something!"_

Why can't just that damn Maria use her exceedingly big ass limo to pick her up on her way to school? It's not like that damn preppy blonde would _**die **_if she did something good for other people once in a while, but noo she's being a bitch as usual. Why can't she swallow her pride for once? after all, the dumb blonde was the one who forced her to be the bride and it's not that she's doing this willingly. It's for grades yes for grades…but the white gown sure looks beautiful and the material is of high grade silk…albeit being known as a harsh unlady like girl, Tsukiyomi likes cute and beautiful things and the wedding dress her eternal rival sent was one of those to be classified as cute and beautiful.

This was not a scene everyone would see early in the afternoon. In the midst of the Sakura Tree filled road was a gorgeous maiden in a pure white wedding dress, her raven locks cascaded just pass her shoulders ending in elegant curls, riding an old rusty bicycle on her way to Nadeshiko Gakuen the scene with be a true Kodak Moment if it wasn't from the deep frown on the girls face.

"_Damn bitch, damn bicycle DAMN PLAY! I don't want to be the damn bride!"_

Finaly arriving at her school with only five minutes to spare, she hop off her bicycle in a speed that would make Flash cry and assume a fatal position.

She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom fixing herself making her look presentable before walking towards the direction of their classroom (and a large room at that). She breathes out one last time trying to calm her raging nerves.

"_Yosh! Here goes nothing!"_

So with a rapidly beating heart she opened the door of class 1-A only to be greeted with her classmates.

Seating at their respective seats wearing normal uniforms giving her weird stares eying her white wedding dress.

"O///O"

Her History teacher could only gaze at her with questioning eyes and a slightly raised eyebrow. Damn, she knew that damn Cavallie's heir was up to something no good again when she felt that foreboding aura yesterday but did she listen to her gut instinct? NOOO she has to be bribed with that stupid, stupid gown!

"DAMN YOU TO SEVEN HELLS AND BACK MARIAAAAAA!"

With those as her last parting words, Tsukiyomi slammed their classroom door shut running out of the school grounds and out on the street on her way home still wearing the said gown, is running in high heels and the pure white veil still on her head not caring anymore.

* * *

"_That evil conniving bitch! How many times does he have to embarrass me in front of the teachers and my classmates until she's satisfied?! I hate her! I FUCKING HATE HER!"_

Narciel Tsukiyomi hung her head in shame as she remembered the looks her classmate gave her when she opened the door of their class. Some were looking like she's a mental ward patient; most of the guys were snickering preferably entertained in finding her going to school wearing a bride's gown. And Maria that damn faker, was staring at her with mocking eyes telling her that she was an idiot for falling into her trap once again.

"_THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! NEXT TIME I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH!"_

Home.

She was finally home after taking the looong route again and walking in high heels was never a good idea now her feet feels like it was going to come off any second!

She opened the small gate that adorned her two story house taking notice that it was not locked, but she was positive that she has locked the gate before she left so why is it open?

"_Burglar? Robbers? Maria's henchmen? MAFIA? Well, let's go and see."_

Opening her gate with a resounding creak, she also found her door slightly open but she felt no human presence inside.

"_Don't tell me there are ghosts lurking in my house now?"_

Shrugging indifferently, she took the silver doorknob and opened her brown tarnished door to its full capacity only to stop in her tracks seeing five black coffins sitting innocently in her living room.

"…"

The black coffins had and well defined design, the raven colors complementing the two strokes of gold lining near it's edge. Placing her palm at one of the coffins that was positioned in the middle, she allowed her palm to glide across its smooth surface tracing all of its carving, edges and finally stopping at the all too familiar crest that was also in a golden shade mocking her with its golden features.

Yes it was the well known Vongola Insignia in Katekyo Hitman Reborn any diehard fan of it would _**notice**_; there was the clam with wings at the top… two crossed guns and a single bullet with blue background at the middle. She leaned a little bit forward eyeing the said insignia with a critical eye and took notice of the white sheet of paper that was sticking out like a sore thumb on the top.

Her eyes widened in utter shock and horror as she read the contents of the paper. Her price from Takara Tomy was these god damn five coffins with dead bloody corpses in it?

"Oh you must be shitting with me." The raven haired high school girl muttered out loud crumpling the piece paper before throwing it to the ground.

But as try as she might to ignore the nagging feeling inside of her she can't, she was…_curios_ as who were the presumably _'dead'_ people inside the said coffins but first she has to go close her door before someone steps in uninvited and runs away from terror accusing her being a murderer.

With a sigh she turned towards the door only to find the shock of her life.

There in front of her wide opened door was a five year old baby dressed in a classical mafia suit with a fedora shielding his eyes. On the side of his head were the all too familiar curly side burns that only belonged to Sawada Tsunayoshi's sadistic hitman mentor with one kick ass pet that can transform into anything his partner likes, the one holding the sun pacifier and the strongest of all Acrobaleno—

"Ciaossu."

Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn.

"Wha…wha…"

It was freaking Reborn standing in her doorway man! But she must be hallucinating, they are fictional characters made by Amano-sensei they aren't even **REAL**. So he isn't supposed to be there talking to her of all people! They are the characters from her most favorite anime/manga so he is supposed to be 2D not standing there in all his 3D chibi glory!

"_Oh god kill me now."_

She was spazzing sitting on the floor on a fatal position rocking back and forth muttering "This isn't real" over and over again.

As we all know Reborn wasn't the type to have long patience not that he had any to begin with, so what he did was stride inside the house and without even blinking he gave the traumatized girl one powerful kick on the face making her skid across the wooden floor smoking.

"Is that enough proof that I'm real you spazz?" A meek nod from the girl was all he got as a reply and he smirked at this, he just love bringing terror to his toy— I mean students or future students.

"Finally after traveling so many parallel worlds we finally found you…Narciel Tsukiyomi."

**_Tsuzuku…?_**

**_

* * *

_**

So...

Didja like it?

Hate it?

Read and Review please!

AngelzReaper signing out!


	2. Chapter2 Shaterred Reality

**Reaper-chan:** Hey guys i'm bacckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I would like CH0C0CANDYZ for reviewing my first chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR Niether Amano Akira -sensei!

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Two

Shattered Reality, Explanations

**By:** Angelz Reaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu

* * *

St. Lucia's student council president stood there gaping on the floor, her face wore a neutral expression and with a raised eyebrow. This kid is kidding with her isn't he?

"So let me get this straight you cosplaying baby, you want _**ME **_to take care of these **five **bloody _carcasses_ so that you could go around and gather information? Are you mental? Everyone would think I'm a murderer with all the coffins in here!"

The Vongola Nono's most trusted hitman nodded his little head in agreement; he lowered the tip of his fedora a bit hiding the evil smirk that was forming on his lips. He's so gonna enjoy this, he has found himself another toy to entertain himself with.

"They are not dead, but yes that's what I said."

"…_HELL _NO. I'm not some nanny to babysit**_ these_** people. What am I gonna do with them? Bake them same cakes and biscuits? Thanks but no thanks." she answered grumpily crossing her arms over her chest. She must be insane talking back to her hallucination, she still refuses to think that this…_**this**_ tiny baby was in fact Reborn from her favorite series because admitting his existence means admitting that she has gone crazy herself. And no she would not be pushed around by someone; they are not the boss of her.

"You really have no choice on the matter Narciel Tsukiyomi; it's either take the job or be _erased_."He answered in a stern voice; the tip of the barrel of his gun pointed dangerously close on her forehead before adjusting the safety pin and clicking on the trigger s-l-o-w-ly.

"Take your pick, live or die. Make sure you make the right choice."

Her eyes widened at this, but her amber eyes didn't show any sign of fear and panic instead all was there was anticipation and something more that Reborn couldn't place his fingers on.

Yes, she was abnormal like that. Lacking the genes of fear since birth, so what she did was lock her amber eyes with the sky pacifiers' bearer in a heated gaze, they were out glaring each other making sparks fly between them.

"_Today was supposed to be like any ordinary day…I would wake up, go to school, act like a idiot girl I'm supposed to be, ogle at my dear Tsuna-kun pictures, draw doujinshi, go home, see Raven pose like a stripper clad in only a towel with bubbles running down from his body demanding me to give him another bath while Shinosuke would strongly oppose and slap him and then train with my newfound shishou Ailac. Oh yes, my life was good. But nooo Kami-sama decided that he was bored as hell in heaven and by luck, his majestic Royal blue eyes landed on my poor, poor figure and noticed that I lacked some action being a dull unknown girl in this world so he sent 'Reborn' on a mission to bring hell upon me and ruin my supposed to be quite not-so-ordinary-daemons-busting life. Kami-sama must be dying of laughter on his golden throne right now…sob…"_

She blinked in realization, where are those three by the way? Aside from worrying shitless about those three, she has to take care of her problems here first.

Breaking eye contact with 'Reborn', she stood slowly from her pathetic form from the floor brushing some invisible dust on her wedding dress…no scratch that Maria bitch's wedding dress. "Sheesh fine do what you like baby, it's not like there's something I can do about it especially when your mind is set into something… _'Reborn-san'_."

And for the second time that day, she found herself making out with the floor receiving another hard kick from the notorious baby hitman.

"You're a hundred years too early to be sarcastic with me Tsukiyomi, show me some respect or you'll get the same treatment as Tsuna when he decided to be the idiot he is."

"Che, touché."

SMACK!

Leon has transformed into a giant mallet-sama now and was whacked on her aching head courtesy of the baby hitman. Tsukiyomi was now lying to the floor groaning, her body twitching from the force of the impact. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"For being an idiot. Now shut up and listen, I didn't just come here to torture you to the core. There's still more to this situation that your empty skull could comprehend."

"Are you saying that I'm an idiot!?"

"I didn't say anything I just implied that you're an idiot but being defensive means I'm correct."

"Damn you."

"Now make sure you close the door and lock it. The things I'm about to tell you is high classified information, anyone that would hear even a little of this tête-à-tête shall be shot dead on the spot."

She nodded her head and walked towards the door locking it following the baby's order albeit begrudgingly. When she got back to where she left him, he somehow produced a luxurious leather chair that was small enough to fit his size drinking his espresso. She could feel her reality shattering every second that this kid was staying here.

"Well, you told me a while ago that we're just fictional characters here in your world right? Product by Amano Akira's creative imagination here for the readers entertainment, but what you didn't know that this 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn' series you speak of is generally the story of our lives…well basically Dame-Tsuna's but you get the point."

SAY WHAT? STOP PAUSE REWIND!? _"Is this kid telling me that everything in KHR series is true?!"_

"More or less." She forgot her can read minds. "Stop reading other people's mind! Don't you know the meaning of privacy?"

"Privacy is a luxury you don't have if you're with me, so you can't hide secrets either."

Well damn.

"As I was saying, Amano-sensei is really a part of the Vongola family. She's from the CEDEF branch under Sawada Iemitsu, being one os the most skilled hitman and one of Iemitsu's top subordinate but apparently she has gone missing for a year in our world and was considered MIA."

That can't be true right? RIGHT?! LIES THIS SHITTY KID IS FULL OF LIES! Amano-sensei I just a normal person who has a great taste in the bishies she draws.

"Before you spazz and hyperventilate again, let me finish the story first Dame-Tsuki and then you can pass out cold on the floor for all I care."

She frowned at him at this giving him one of her most deadly death glares.

"I believed she started the series so that she wouldn't forget where she came from and what position she had in the dangerous Mafia world. She illustrated the Tenth Vongola Boss' life in hopes that someday one of the members of our family would _**'accidentally'**_ travel to this parallel world and see this supposed to be hit mafia anime/ manga series and notice her allias to help her get back home."

The raven haired girl nodded her head a little in understanding motioning for Reborn to continue. Listening half heartedly, she still refused to believe him.

"Even though it was based on Decimo's life, the contents on the manga tells half the truth…it is an unspoken rule that a mafia member could not reveal his or her Family secrets out to others or else they will face a gruesome fate. The theory about the Tiniset, the Vongola Rings, the Mare rings and the Acrobaleno pacifiers are also half true…but there are far more deep secrets that are supposed to be kept that way…secrets for the safety of our world and the others."

Well that was understandable; this world is screwed as it is with all the wars in it. No need to further screw everything up in the appearance of the box weapons and the rings.

"The Vongola did notice her but not only did our Familgia took notice of this but also those who are potential threats to our family and as we speak those who are against our family are out terrorizing our HQ probably killing every Vongola Famiglia member."

"Then why are you guys here? Aren't you supposed to be there fighting them defending your family members instead of talking to me drinking a cup of espresso?!"

"Of course, I'd rather be there too rather than pound information on that thick head of yours but does it look like I have a choice? Vongola Nono ordered me to save the Vongola Family's tenth generation boss and his guardians. But unfortunately, we were cornered and even Tsuna with his guardian fighting at their best, they were still outnumbered, besides them having power they are still human beings that are prone to fatigue and hunger so we had to retreat and take them to safety even if it means traveling from world to world."

"So you mean to say that you've been traveling along worlds since then?!"

"Of course didn't you hear what I said a while ago?"

"Of course I did I'm not deaf!"

"Good to hear that you're just mentally challenged, if I knew that you have hearing implications I would kill you myself and the commit suicide."

Her eyes sparkled at that answer shinning on sheer delight. "Really?"

"No."

"Awww."

"I'm not yet finished so don't interrupt."

"Kay geez."

"But Tsuna wouldn't just run from his enemies and leave his family to die so they made an agreement with the opposing mafia families…his and his guardian's life in exchange for all of the families' lives under Vongola's name including Tsuna's parents and his guardians' relatives and friends. And so the deal was made but the moment Dame-Tsuna turned his back to the other mafia families, they drew their weapons and fired. He almost died from that attack if it wasn't for his Vongola intuition, anticipating the attack he fought his way through the armed men barely making out alive. He entrusted the Vongola rings to me in which in turn I fired to this dimension scattered across the world. After that deed was done we shot Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Kyouya, and Mukuro with a special bullet that would sent their body into a death state to fool the other families about their deaths and to save the families under Vongola. And so now here we are in your living room chatting about our mafia business while you gape there like an idiot. The end."

"The end?! THE END YOU SAY?! STOP SHITTING WITH ME?! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS FAR-FETCHED STORY OF YOURS? THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS—

Bang!

"Quiet baka Tsukiyomi, you don't your neighbors to know about your secret hobby don't you? Harassing poor teens as an entertainment on your free time tsk tsk tsk."

"What the hell! Will you listen to—

"Stop yapping around and go wake them up, any minute longer in that death state will lead them to their _**real **_deaths so move it."

"But—

BANG! BANG!

"Now." His voice held such strong authority and finality so all she can do is agree.

"But how do I do that?"

"Simple, you open the lid of that middle coffin and kiss the person inside on the lips."

"WHA—WHAT?! HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE MY FIRST KISS TO A TOTAL STRANGER!"

"Humph so you're a seventeen year old no date record? You're as pathetic as Tsuna tsk."

"Hey I resent that? And how is my kiss supposed to wake them up?"

"Every human has the ability to summon their dying will of flame inside them, but it takes hard and laborious training to do that. But you're a special case, and as to why you're special, I'll save that for later. Well, if you kiss Tsuna you will activate that small flicker of dying will flame inside of him if you transfer a little bit of your flame to him. The bullet we fired them suppresses their flame to a tiny amount resulting them in an almost death like state, but also enough to keep them alive in the process. Once Tsuna awakens, all he has to do is go into his Hyper Shinuki mode activating his flame provoking the other dying will flames inside his guardians waking them up too… after all the boss and his guardians has their special bonds."

"DO I really have to do it?" the raven haired girl whined like a five year old.

"Do I have to shoot a gaping hole at your head before you do so?"

"…NO…"

"_Damn bossy babies, I'd rather face Marie and her bitchy-ness rather than to be ordered around by this sadistic Spartan."_

WHACK

SLAM

"Damn it! Seriously it hurts you know! If you're that worried about Tsuna, why don't you kiss him?!"

Wrong answer. Aggravating Reborn was a big no-no seeing how violent Tsuna's Home Tutor could be.

And for being a smart ass that she is, she received a triple scoop ice cream as a reward on the top of her head plus a swelling left face.

"Fine fine I'm going urgh! Quit hammering and kicking me damn it! You're soo sadistic Reborn!"

She huffed and puffed, stomping to the middle black coffin case. She plopped down to the floor unceremoniously careful to not ruin the gown that the Cavallie's heir ever so _**graciously **_lent her. Staring at it for a few good seconds, she gave a sigh of defeat. Fine she'll play along for now; she'll believe 'Reborn' but she'll get her answers later…either by will or by force. If they have secrets, well then fine…but she also had secrets of her own and she's not willing to share it to them seeing as how the baby hitman was treating her.

Lifting the lid with quite difficulty, her heart was unprepared to see the sight inside of the case tugging her heartstrings.

Lying in the bed of scented white Irises was the young Vongola Decimo himself, he wore a beige blazer cleaned and ironed, his polo was a raven stripped shirt and he wore a gray tie around his neck. And when you look at the picture you'll see a fifteen year old brown spiky haired teen…the current boss of the Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She felt herself blush at the sight; her pale cheeks were painted in a good color or red spreading across her face in a fast phase spreading like wild fire.

Her inner fangirl instinct screamed a loud resounding 'KYAAAA' inside her head thinking of doing _this_ and **that **to him babbling. Slightly irritated, she slapped her inner fangirl across the face that made her bawl her eyes out before running back to the dark recesses of her mind locking herself inside her cell.

"_Good riddance."_

"I second the motion."

"Reborn stop reading my mind damn it!"

"_Here goes nothing."_

Blanking her mind, and blocking her fangirl self; she leaned forward inside the Decimo's coffin. She caressed his left cheek with her right palm brushing her thumb on his face. Her eyes softened for a moment before she bent her head further inside catching his warm lips in an awkward kiss.

After three seconds, she broke the one-sided kiss slightly panting. She was now flushing from head to toe, her mind was in a hazed bliss but she shook her head violently to shake **unnecessary** thoughts.

Damn hormones.

"_Breathe me, it's just a light peck on the lips no need to hyperventilate. But… that was Tsuna, omfgwtfbbq I just kissed Tsuna."_

Once again she found her amber gaze at the young Mafioso, staring at his unmoving form with a slight from. She studied him in detail taking in the softness of his hair despite its spiky appearance wondering how with they feel in between her fingers.

"_Must. Resist. Urge. To. Caress. Tsuna's. Hair."_

"Resistance is futile, just give in. I won't tell Tsuna anything, cross my heart." Said by a baby voice next to her.

Lo and behold the baby hitman standing beside her giving her an innocent look while his right hand was on a position just above where his heart is. "REBORN! STOP. READING. MY. _**FUCKING**_. MIND!!"

But Reborn's right, resistance is FUTILE so she just gave in fiddling with his soft brown locks. She petted his hair brushing through them in a fluid motion, but she suddenly stopped feeling something _soft _and **fluffy **in his sea of brown tresses.

"O.O"

She grazed past them again, her eyebrows furrowed in question. And when she leaned for the second time for further inspection, two fluffy cat ears sported just above the Sky ring's bearers head making him look like a kawaii nekomata.

"…."

"REBORN WHY DOES TSUNA HAVE CAT EARS?!" she sputerred poiting at Tsuna's **_cat_** ears.

"The bazooka we fired was still in the process of development so I guess it has some _**interesting**_ side effects."

"Now is not the time to smirk and plot torture to your unfortunate victims Reborn!"

"Maa, you're right time to wake up Dame-Tsuna."

Petting Leon on its head, he willed it to transform into a giant mallet-sama again. The baby dressed in a mafia suit hoisted his deadly weapon above his unconscious student in a deadly manner before bringing it down in full force.

"How long are you going to sleep there? Okiro Dame-Tsuna!"

An all too familiar **'HIIIII'** resonated throughout the Narciel household making its owner deaf in the process.

Her known reality was shattered into a thousand bits of pieces, and from now on she knew that things in her life would never be the same ever again.

**_Tsuzuku…?_**

**_

* * *

_**

So didja like it?

Hate it?

Read and Review!

Oh bdw I need some help from you readers, can you give me some nice animals with cute ears for each of the following guardians:

Tsuna: as you all know, he has cat ears now XD

Gokudera: could have wolf ears or you readers could suggest something else

Yamamoto: still unknown

Hibari: Unknown too

Mukuro: Unknown -_-||

Ideas are appreciated! The more reviews the faster will I update hehe! No reviews no update and no Tsuna-chan with cat ears meow!

And for each review you'll have free hugs from a certain KHR bishie of you're choice ^_^

AngelzReaper singning out yo!


	3. Chapter3 Unexpected Hitchhiker

**Reaper-chan:** Hey guys i'm bacckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk again XD! I would like to say my thanks too... dun dun dun dun! Sang'gre Aisyu Shinigami, Shi Kage, xWeaselxWolfx, Viviene, and last but not the least CH0C0CANDYZ for reviewing ! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of KHR I only own my OC

**Pairing:** Undecided but mainly TsunaxOC!

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Three

An Unexpected Hitchhiker

**By:** Angelz Reaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu

* * *

SIZZLE

"_Curse you Reborn to seven hells and back!"_

SIZZLE

"_Why do I have to cook for them? If it weren't from that damn shape shifting chameleon and his powerful kicks, his goddamn bullet that can make you run in your underwear…" _this lists goes on and on…

SIZZLE

"_I wouldn't cook for them and throw them on the streets to be permanent resident hobo's!"_

SIZZLE

"**Hindi naman ako charity at hindi nila ako katulong par utos utusan, mga leche sila ugh!" [1]**

If you readers are wondering what the sizzle sound represent, well it was the sound of someone stir frying some vegetables and rice on a frying fan. It was too early to cook dinner but Reborn _**demanded**_ her with a cold glare and an all too familiar gun pointed at her face that she should just do as he commands. So now here she was in the kitchen murdering the terrified vegetables that was burning in the flames of hell on the frying fan cursing a storm and bad mouthing them in three languages. Apparently the guardians were stuck inside their black boxes for two freaking months so no wonder when Tsuna saw her holding a Grandola Bar, he was drooling at the candy with longing big brown eyes forgetting that his tutor had just struck him a 50kg mallet form Leon. She looked at Tsuna's new form; he looked all the same…cute face, dazzling brown eyes, smexy bod-ei; she ogled at him some more with soft admiring amber eyes taking in all his likable features, except for the puppy dog eyes directed to her begging for food. He looked liked a kicked puppy accented by his folded cat ears making him look soo _**Moe**_.

"_Shit, I feel a nosebleed coming. Damn Tsuna and his Moe-ness grr!"_

"Penny for your thoughts Tsukiyomi."

The girl heed him no attention only glaring daggers at his general direction killing the Acrobaleno mentally in the most brutal ways ever.

"_Damn his puppy dog eyes, it can make anyone with a heart of stone crumble on the spot no wonder he's the Vongola boss."_

Sighing in defeat, she gave one last look at her precious candy before handing it to a starving Neko-Tsuna seeing it swallowed whole within seconds.

"_Goodbye my sweet Grandola Bar, we had some great times together and I shall keep you in my memory for three seconds."_ She brought her white hanky to her eyes wiping invisible tears.

After that short flashback, she turned to the stove lowering its heat; she took the pot where she was cooking the chicken adobo with mixing some pineapple chunks, diced potatoes and some whole peppers in it before giving it a slight stir mixing the ingredients. Putting the lid on the pot, she took the cooked fried rice and placed some of it on an elongated plate with flower designs presenting it in a neat fashion. After she was done setting the table that took about five minutes, she went to her cabinet that was positioned beside her refrigerator to get the pitcher and some glasses for their ice tea.

When Tsukiyomi was done with the ice tea, she went back to stove checking if the chicken adobo is finally cooked. Taking a small spoon, she took a tiny amount of it and seeing it passed her taste standards she nodded her head in satisfaction. Fetching a medium sized bowl in the shade of cerulean, she put the contents inside letting the scent of her cooking arouse from the kitchen in an aromatic smell that will make anyone stuffed with just the smell of it.

* * *

"Oi Dame-Tsuna stop lying on the floor slacking off. Go into your hyper shinuki mode and wake up the rest of your Guardians."

The young Vongola Boss who was now finally out of his coffin groaned from his position on the couch eyeing his tutor with clear distaste. "But Reborn my stomach is flipping inside and out from hunger and I can't barely stand up! Can we do it later?"

"No your friends might die any second now if you don't wake them up this _**instant**_."

A few kicks and hammer bashing later…

There on the floor was a brown mush sprawled with tons of bumps and bruises all over his body known as the jyuudaime of the Vongola Famiglia.

"FINE FINE JUST STOP BASHING ME REBORN!" the upset/beaten Vongola Decimo asked…no _**pleaded**_ his tutor for the sake of his young life. Once her recovered from the pain inflicted on him, he put his battle mittens on before swallowing his Rebuke pill in order to go into his Hyper Shinuki Mode.

After swallowing the blue pills, his orange sky flame attribute appeared on his forehead in a burst of crystalline orange hue flickering. His white cotton made mittens with his trademark number 27 turned into X gloves Vongola Ring Version flaming. His brown luscious eyes changed into a dangerous shade of ginger replacing its warm chocolate color. And in place of his old Dame-self was a calm and collected mature Tsuna. He stood with posture and authority his burning orange eyes locked with Reborn's black beady ones in a silent conversation.

"Ikuzo."

He stood in the living room in the stance of doing the _Zero Point breakthrough Revise_, his sky flames flickering on his forehead illuminating the room as it flicker like a beating heart.

And so the process of awakening starts…

* * *

When the Student council president of St. Lucia finished all the preparations for their early dinner, (it was just 6:30 pm) she sauntered towards the direction of her living room with a little skip on her step in a happy mood once in this devastating day finally hoping she could get some rest from the sadistic baby's kicks and for her to be able to get some of her damnable homework's' done.

Or so she thought…

She almost regretted stepping inside the living room when her eyes bore witness on the apocalyptic chaos its occupants were making.

Gone was her beautiful decorated western styled living room, and there in front of her was a replica of a battlefield from World War II caused by the Hibird loving Disciplinary chairman and the other was his arch nemesis Rokudo Mukuro. The two said people were neck to neck in battle not minding that they were destroying _**her**_ living room in the process. At first the two Vongola Guardians just exchanged a few experimental jabs gauging each other and after a few minutes the two became serious so as the damages her living room received.

The respective combatants wielded their choice of weapons, Hibari lighting his Tonfa's with his cloud attribute flame while Mukuro was on guard holding his Trident alit with his mist flame the number in his eye changing to '一' also radiating a deadly aura kufufufu-ing.

"_Damn it at this rate my house will be destroyed when they are done!"_

"Hi-Hibari-san, Mukuro please stop fighting or you'll literally tear down the house!"

"Don't worry Jyuudaime I'll stop them!" An ever enthusiastic Gokudera replied brandishing a fair amount of unlit dynamites.

"_**OH FUKCING GOD NO!"**_

"Rocket Bomb!"

KABOOM!

The raven haired girl haven't realized that she was along the line of fire when suddenly two of the god-know-how-many rocket bombs exploded beside her that made her fly a good few meters above the floor sending her airborne. As she was sent flying everything around her went **skerplode** including her living room.

"**DAMN YOU GOKUDERA HAYATO!"**

After the explosion and after being lifted in the air for a good amount of seconds, the force of the earth's gravity decided to act pulling her on the earth's surface in a fast phase. She would've crack her skull open and have broken her spine if it isn't for that soft, mushy and slightly scrawny something that was there to ease her fall.

"I-ita-ta-ta-tai."

O.O

Wait don't tell her that that something she landed on just groaned and said "I-ita-ta-ta-tai." When she averted her eyes from her destructed room, she found Tsuna there lying on the floor and was clearly in pain from cushioning her fall _under_ her.

"…"

"o.O"

"O///O"

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" she bolted away from the young Mafioso bowing her head repeatedly apologizing.

She was about to apologize again when she was rudely dragged away from the sky ring bearer and came face to face with a pissed off Storm guardian."How dare you land on Jyuudaime you woman! Unforgivable, I'll blow you to pieces!" cue numeral amount of unlit dynamites.

"Maa, maa Gokudera she didn't do it on purpose and plus Tsuna is ok now. Na, Tsuna?"

The said person untangled his messed up limbs from the floor and sat on the floor his legs sprawled rubbing his aching back. He looked at Gokudera's pissed of expression his anger directed to a raven haired girl who has big charming amber eyes glaring at the bomber in a challenging way as if saying I-dare-you-to-hit-me-you-stupid-tako-head, their background was flaming red radiating a fearful aura of a future brawl.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun my back hurts a little but I'm not fatally wounded so I'm ok."

Looking at the raven haired girl with one last heated glare, he let go of Tsukiyomi's wrists che'ed and looked away heeding his boss's words. "If Jyuudaime says so then I'll let her go this time."

"If jyuudaime say so I'll let her got this time. Command and I shall obey my _MASTER_." Their pissed off hostess copied in a high whiny voice adding some of her cents to it, her hands clasped in an maiden way in front of her bosom while looking at Tsuna batting her eyelashes.

Nana Sawada's son blushed deep red in embarrassment while Bianchi's younger brother got more pissed off in response while the baseball freak stood there laughing in a good nature kind of way. "Ha-ha, you're interesting!"

"Why you stupid woman! Try saying that again and you'll find yourself blown away!"

Tsukiyomi stared at him with half lidded eyes her arms crossed over her chest. "What you want a piece of me you— her death threat was abruptly stopped when she found herself staring at the pissed of Hurricane Bomber's Head with a pair of twitching silver Lynx ears in his hand was his box weapon ready to open in anytime he wanted. The scene was _disturbingly_ cute, though she must admit that even with his grumpy-than-thou attitude she still find him a tad bit attractive and the Lynx ears didn't just make him look less threatening but it also made him…dare she say _'cute'_ like a cuddly teddy bear.

Awww…

"_Heh, so I guess Tsuna isn't the only one __**gifted **__with a certain pair or ears."_ Averting her eyes to her new found adversary, she locked her unwavering gaze to the all smiley baseball loving Rain guardian and as if to confirm her assumptions, Yamamoto's left _**dog**_ ear twitched a little and then the said guardian faced her offering her a charming pika, pika smile.

"_How fitting, heh Yamamoto has a dog in his Vongola Box weapon but I thought that Gokudera would be the dog based on how he acts around Tsuna."_

She was about to help the current Vongola Decimo who was still lying on the floor with an aching body if it weren't for another loud **BANG! **Followed by a loud cracking sound and she soon found herself almost buried from all the falling debris.

COUGH

COUGH

HACK

When the smoke cleared, the raven haired girl could only stand there fossilized in place and gawk. Her living room was now destroyed to oblivion including all of the appliances and furniture's that goes with it.

So that means…

Her laptop near the sofa that is now reduced to a piece of cotton chunk…

Was now in broken pieces of technology crap…

"…"

"Kufufufu~ is that all you got Hibari?"

"Kamikurosu."

CLASH

CLANG

And the two abominations who had caused this was still there fighting each other oblivious to a pissed off Narciel Tsukiyomi who was inching her way towards them in a slow phase as if she was in a trance. Her head was bowed while she walked, her raven fringe were blocking her eyes. Both of her hands were balled into fists and her body was shaking in an uncontrolled anger.

She was not the type of person that would result to violence as a last resort, yes she may curse on a daily basis but she does not use force to end an argument if anything she'd rather get herself humiliated and beaten up rather than hurt others with her own hands.

But this violent duo just crossed the line when they broke her precious _mi amore_, the one that she worked hard for cleaning tables and enduring perverts on her shift in the Otaku Café.

And now she was beyond pissed off and there will be hell to pay.

In a rush of adrenalin and anger induced furry, she stepped in the middle of Hibari and Mukuro blocking their attacks with each of her hands. Taking a good grip on the disciplinary chairman's Tonfa and on the Kokuyo Leader's trident, she raised her hand above her head and with all her might and force pulled their weapons downwards bringing their owners down with them. And just before the shocked two could react, she gave them a good almighty bop on the head resulting them to bump into each others forehead in a comical way.

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FUCKING HOUSE!"** she hollered at the top of her lungs.

Two pair of eyes stared at her filled with murder, one was a pair of silver eyes which belonged to the Cloud Guardian and the other was a set of miss-matched eyes that belongs to the illusionist and they didn't look happy.

She faced them head on, her amber eyes blazing with anger. She did not shiver nor faint at the sight of two but rather she found herself almost snickering, her anger died like a weak candle light at the amusing sight she was greeted with. Hibari Kyouya the aloof cloud ring bearer, the one who beats people on a daily basis and the blood craving carnivore has now a set of _**panda ears**_…how ironic, and here she thought carnivores don't eat vegetables…or on Hibari's case bamboo leaves XD.

On the other hand, the resident illusionist raised an inquiring eyebrow at her clearly baffled by her changed of mood, one of his violet _**foxy ears**_ folded while the other twisted on Hibari's direction recovering from the earlier episode.

Holding her muffled laughter, she composed herself. Her amber eyes now held a half angry half pissed off glow, her face was in a permanent frown and if this was an anime show her head would be sporting lots of red veins by now.

"…_No comment…"_

Breathing in and out, the owner of the Narciel complex tried to calm her still ranging self in order to not cause anymore trouble. But when she was about to say the first syllable of her sentence an all too familiar male voice interrupted her.

'_Umm lo scusa, dove l'inferno sono oi' _**[2]**_  
_

All of the now busted living room's occupants turned their heads on the direction where that sexy Italian voice came from.

Eyes grew as wide as saucers as the owner of the voice came into view. Blond spiky hair swayed in the invisible winds; calm blue eyes scanned the area gauging its occupants before stopping at the also shocked tenth Vongola Boss. He was dusting his black mantle that was stained with gray rubble dust while briskly walking across the room before halting before the sky rings bearer allowing a small gentle smile to grace his lips.

'_Ciao Vongola Decimo.' _**[3]**_  
_

"P-Primo!"

And with the sight of the First Vongola Boss, the tenth generation Vongola Boss fainted in the arms of his faithful storm guardian.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"_God another idiot to baby sit with."__  
_

Well who knew that the Primo cusses in Italian?

**_Tsuzuku...?_**

* * *

** Translations:**

[1] "I'm not a charity institution and I'm not their maid to order around, they are all bastards ugh!"

[2] "Umm, excuse me where the hell am I?"

[3] "Hello, Vongola Tenth."

Well dinja...

Like it?

Hate it?

Read and Review guys! Criticism is also accepted so I can further improve my writing! Oh and please give on what type of animal ear you want the Vongola Primo to have XD

240 hits and only 7 reviews wahhh T_T come on guys reviews keeps me motivated come on review anything please *sits on an emo corner being emo-ish but is not slitting wrists*

I need your opinion people! Criticize, point my grammar mistakes anything for my story improvement I'll accept! Ideas are accepted too^_^

AngelzReaper singing out! Peace yo!


	4. Chapter4 Settling in with a BANG

**Reaper-chan:** *lying in bed looking pale as a sheet of paper* _

**Ailac:** Hajimemashite minna-sama, I'm Ailac de Enchanta for those who don't know me. I am Reaper-dono's OC and personal butler and as you can see she is quite impotent at the moment.

**Reaper-chan:** *mumbles* impotent my ass you beat me till I drop Ailac! The hell is wrong with you!

**Ailac: **Reaper-dono i understant the fact that you have school but that is not enough reason to keep your stories pending.

**Reaper-chan:** Fine sheesh! I deeply apologize to all of my readers for updating late! And my other stories will be in Hiatus mode until I finish this story gomenasai m(_ _)m

**Ailac:**Reaper-dono doesn't own any characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn only her OC's.

**Reaper-chan: **And if you want to see Ailac's description read Shot through The Heart Reverse Bullet he's a SHOTACON MWUHAHAHA!

**Ailac: **Reaper-dono... *sighs*

**Reaper-chan: **To AnonymousGirl18 yes I'm a Filipina wee hehe XD. I want to thank all of those who reviewed chapter 3 of Vongola Dolls doumo arigatou gozaimashita ^_^ and they are...

xWeaselxWolfx, AnonymousGirl18, Kirino Tsuki, Sang'gre Aisyu Shinigami, TalesOfLegendia Fan and Rukiyo!

**Pairing:** Undecided but mainly TsunaxOC! Or you people can vote ^^

**Warnings:** Characters will be OOC and plus eventhough this is the 'Real World' It will be an AU some hints of yaoi but there will be no yaoi pairings.

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Four

Settling In with a BANG!

**By:** Angelz Reaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu

* * *

"Honestly, why do all kinds of shit happen to this poor ol' me? Why can't kami-sama put some of his shit on other people rather dumping it all on me, like Maria-bitch and her posse' or something ugh! God Ra I feel so loved."

The seventeen year old teen mumbled to herself still in a sleepy daze, she got little to none amount of sleep due last night's ruckus and heck she damned Gokudera for being a troublesome worrywart when it comes to the health of his beloved man crush and also due to **unfortunate** circumstances that when they decided to draw for the room buddy system, she got the brown haired young mafia boss himself as her roommate, just her _luck_ huh?

"_Damn that Reborn, I bet all my life's earnings that he rigged the papers. It's not that I'm complaining but…never mind."_

When she was finished getting ready for school garbed in her St. Lucia school uniform, she finally realized that the futon next to her bed was left in a messy heap on the floor obviously vacant of its current occupant.

"Hmm…I wonder where he went…"

It was a very hectic and taxing day yesterday, going to school and being humiliated for she-don't know-how-many-times by her arc nemesis Maria Cavallie and sadly she can't do anything to retaliate because the beyotch was the Head Chairman's spoiled bratty daughter, one fatal mistake and its goodbye St. Lucia Gakuen. So after facing utter mortification, she ran out of her room and ditched her god damn school only to return home and have the shock of her life taking off a good number of years of her existence…Seeing the sadistic home (former) tutor of Dino and Tsuna…Reborn.

Honestly she didn't know what to think when she saw him standing in front of her porch wearing his all too familiar mafia outfit smirking evilly at her. Her brain was in total shut down melting into a pile of gooey mesh unable to comprehend the situation.

Her first thought when she saw him smirk was,

"_What is this convincing cosplaying baby doing in my house radiating that evil aura that rival Kira's from Death Note?"_

Her second thought when he started leisurely striding inside her residence was,

"_Is it the indefinite amount of caffeine that I took this morning that I am now hallucinating seeing the Sky Acrobaleno walking towards me now with that unreadable look in his chubby face?"_

And her last though when she felt his foot painfully collide with her head was,

"_No questions asked, I'm definitely mental and need an effing life."_

And thus brings us back to our current situation now, having the main seven characters of Kateikyoshi Hitman Reborn appear inside her house and wrecking havoc was not her ideal way to start her second year in High school but she has to deal with it because Fate was having a very bad day and is taking it out on her.

With an indignant sigh, she frowned for a while hating Fate more and more at the moment giving her this situation when she has a lot to think about and take care of at the moment. She doesn't need a bunch of guys to torment her more and dang, they didn't even have the decency to ask for her name! They just stared at her when Reborn seemingly remembered she existed yesterday and introduced her, they nodded as if confirming something she has no say in before indulging themselves into their predicament with unwavering acceptation.

She was lost in her thoughts as she gently travelled her wooden stairs. Her steps were light and hushed as to not wake the current occupants of her home which she thought was still asleep and as she reached her final destination, she was surprised to castle oblivion to Kingdom Hearts and finally back to earth at the scene.

All seven of them were at the kitchen doing what they usually do best; break someone's mentally to nothingness (apparently hers) due to all the mayhem they are causing and definitely it is Reborn who started all of this.

"Fuck, I hate my life."

And with that last thought in mind, all of her stress and fatigue came to her at full force making her tumble to the floor before she graciously took the comforting hands of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Table sitting arrangement:**

-**********- Gokudera -*****- Tsuna -***** Yamamoto -**********-

-***- Hibari -**************************************- Mukuro -***-

-**********- Tsukiyomi -*****- Giotto -*****- Reborn -************-

Narciel Tsukiyomi sighed for the nth time that morning after forcefully regaining her consciousness being bashed by the baby tutor; she was constantly banging her head on the table desperately wishing that all of the previously _**fictional **_people sitting around her table would just instantaneously combust on the spot.

She has neither time nor the energy to deal with this…this peculiar situation or with _**them**_,

Her pile of paper work were at her table in the student council room awaiting for their mistress to sort and compile them alphabetically, she has to deal with the majority of the school being an ass to her together with the stupid excuse for lady…Maria Cavallie, she has to avoid one majorly sadistic and deranged sempai out for her blood chasing her around the school campus for a kendo match at her every waking moment and finally she has to deal with her two erratic best friends that are of the male specie.

Isn't her life just _spec-fucking-tacularly_ great?

Yeah just ignore that question, Tsukiyomi not wanting to lash out in that particular time because was unable to flat out deny the Katekyo guys very existence due to the volume of their racket, she just opted to stare and observe the Katekyo guys.

Her amber eyes lingered on the **Armageddon **in her kitchen slash dining room caused by her new…for the lack of better words, _'tenants'_ still in denial that their existence was **genuine **after all the explanations Reborn had _**compassionately**_ pounded into her brain (literally) yesterday and there she was on the table with a humongous headache thinking of grotesque homicidal thoughts that are too gruesome to share.

Hearing the _'clang'_ of a plate of food put in front of her brought her out from her **'innocent'** thoughts and she found herself staring at a smiley plate of bacon and eggs, the sunny side up eggs as sloppy weird eyes and the single slice of bacon for the lips in an upward position to form a greasy loony smile.

She raised her left eyebrow in question; shock was still evident on her face seeing that the sky Acrobaleno was the one who cooked their breakfast in a ridiculous motherly outfit with a matching pink apron with silly laces hearts and shotguns(?) and at the back of the said apron was **'Kiss the cook and die' **in big bold bloody red letters**.**

"_Pfft, redi—_ she stopped at the middle of her insult remembering that the sadistic Spartan tutor was for some unexplainable reason, could invade minds and read thoughts. Fearing an onslaught of sharp knives and kitchen utensils, she directed her attention towards her food.

"_Mind Rape." _

**~Shiver~**

Wary of the fried goodness that sat in front of her, she poked it with her pork for safety precautions, afraid that her food would explode or melt her utensil like acid and knowing Reborn he may have developed something akin to Bianchi's Poison cooking during the duration of their wild mafia operations.

With a squeaky and slight fake feminine voice the baby hitman said "Come on eat it baka-Tsuki the food won't bite you know!" He chided in false glee. She knows he doesn't cook food, and never did she saw him in the series cook ANYTHING so why bother **now** of all times? Oh yeah she fainted and that Spartan tutor decided that he could mess around her kitchen cosplaying as a cheery housewife feeding her children while she was unconscious.

"_And since _**when **_did I got the nick name Baka-Tsuki?"_

"Since I say so, would you like to experience some of my persuasive skills so that you will eat your breakfast _unwillingly_?" Vongola Nono's most trusted hitman threatened holding a silver spatula pointing it at the semi amused teen girl and once again for so many times invading her mind.

React or not to react that is the question.

So she did one thing she deemed as a good deed at that time, ignore the baby hitman and mutter under her breath about unimportant things, oh yes that was one of her favourite past time other than _murdering_ and cursing things…**mumbling**.

"_This isn't real. This is just a damn stupid dream, yeah I'm just hallucinating from lack of sleep and because of that I am seeing Gokudera-lynx arguing with Yamamoto-inu with Tsuna-neko at the middle trying to stop them but failing miserably looking like a kicked kitty with his flattened brown kitty ears being irresistible cute aka rape-able. Man I have one over active imagination!"_ Her amber eyes locked on the said trio who had abandoned the concept of eating their breakfast in favour of quarrelling, well… actually is was a one-sided argument with Ahodera doing all the threatening his Lynx ears were upright and pointed while the rain guardian sat there in his chair, mirth dancing on his features his black doggy ears twitching here and there just laughing all of the bombers threats away sending them some place where the sane at mind wouldn't dare to go without risking their mentality.

The conversation goes like this…

LynxDera: You baseball idiot how many times do I have to tell you stop leaning too close to _jyuudaime_! You're all touchy feely around him! *grumble and lights his Vongola tempesta ring* _(Do I sense jealousy here anyone? But I bet it's just my imagination XD.)_

Yamamoto-Inu: Maa, maa Gokudera it's just my friendly way of greeting Tsuna a nice good morning na Tsuna? *is slinging his left arm over the brown spiky haired boss's shoulders in a _friendly _gesture* (_who knew that under his smiling façade was a possessive nature kukuku XP)_

Tsuna-neko: *is sweatdropping and has finally given up on breaking the one-sided argument* _(I pity you Tsuna *pats him on the back then huggles* teehee~ ^^)_

Twisting her head a little to the left, her attention was caught by the two violent guardians were… as usual fighting again, and this time they were careful not to eradicate her humble abode and its large furniture's but instead they have taken the liking on breaking her porcelain china's tossing it at one another, great just great. _"And so my over active mind continues and is now giving me a graphic scene where Hibari-panda and Mukuro-kyuubi are assaulting each other with silverwares and plates with reborn looking amused at the background. Kami if you have my sanity can I please have it back now?"_

She averted her amber gaze towards the ceiling seemingly bypassing the said blockage and looking straight to the sky begging kami-sama to end her misery.

Hearing the rustle of crisp papers, her observant gaze landed on the first Vongola boss sitting right beside her in his all Bishie glory flipping through the newspaper. He abandoned his black sleek cape and raven striped vest and now was down to his inner white polo, the first two buttons of the shirt was unfastened giving her a good view of his nice slender neck and his flawless pale skin.

Oh mama mia! This guy is sex on legs!

While openly ogling at the said Italian Boss, in the dark recesses of her mind resurfaced the creature she thought she gotten rid of yesterday.

"**OMG KYAAA LOOK AT THAT BODY! GOSH GIOTTO-SAMA IS SOOO HOT! OMG, OMG I JUST SOOO WANNA RAPE HIM LIKE NOW!" **Her inner fangirl squealed almost busting her eardrums at the volume cooing at the Primo's Italian hotness.

Narciel Tsukiyomi's eyes widened a fraction, slightly disturbed at her inner fangirls outburst. _"Where in seven hells did you come from? I thought I locked you up in your damn cellar!"_

"**Oh, I'm uhh…I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM!"**

"Really now? Who are you then?" Outer Tsuki asked rising her left eyebrow in question.

"**I'm your conscience! YUP I'm your inner conscience that you kept ignoring for god knows how many long years!" **

"_Shut up bitch and return to your hell cell and stay there for all fucking eternity I don't need my inner fan girl right now!"_

"**But look at all the bishie here! Come on let me out there for a moment! Don't hog them all to yourself!" perpetrator**

"_Who says I'm hogging them huh? Just scram!"_

"…"

"_Oh My Ra I don't know if I will survive inside my house with all these testosterone and male pheromones here ack!"_

Even though the Vongola Primo looks calm and collected reading the newspaper while drinking his cup of earl gray tea, some might think he's oblivious to the happenings in his surroundings but one look on his twitching fluffy Lion ears you could tell that he is aware enough to dodge a flying plate that is headed towards his direction courtesy by the sly kufufu-ing mist guardian. He is even aware that the teen girl beside him was having an inner turmoil but he is courteous enough not to put his nose to someone else's business.

St. Lucia's student council president was brought back from her inner musings sensing a heavy aura around the table. Seeing Rokudo Mukuro and Giotto having an intense staredown, she could almost imagine strong electric sparks flying in the air.

"_Okay, let that bastard reap what he saw. I will not partake in this. I will not be a human barbecue because of that stupid Kokuyo leader. After all it not wise to piss off a Mafia leader with combustible hands as a weapon."_

After ten seconds of declaring their undying hate for each other, the first Vongola boss cracked a smile… yes a SMILE that gives you the illusion that you're in the presence of kami-sama with all his forgiving grace when in reality he was facing an angel faced daemon damning him to his eternal hell. And Mukuro being the smart cookie that he is knows how to read between lines so he knows that that smile means, 'If you don't stop this nonsense I will castrate you and fry your balls with **I** my gloves and put them on a barbeque stick and then force feed them to you while I stare at you mockingly with my golden eyes in my Hyper Dying Mode laughing my arse out.'

And for once in his world dominating life, Rokudo Mukuro was speechless.

Heh.

They were this world's impromptu Dementors yup, as simple as that.

They were sent by Kami-sama there to make her life more of a living hell that it is now, and seeing them being so rowdy in the morning it feels like they were sucking all of her energy and happiness just like the dark creatures from the famous Harry Potter Novel.

After that little episode, the raven haired teen was now thinking back of the events from yesterday, one would think that all of this was just nothing but a dream, but the aching lump on her head would tell her otherwise…she swore she heard her cranium _crack _when reborn bashed her with a mallet-sama transformed Leon to bring her back to the land of the living while she was insentient.

The raven haired girl was lamenting about the loss of some her precious brain cells rubbing her sore head in an attempt to ease the pain sniffing a little while drying her fallen nonexistent tears.

"_Damn that sadistic bastard, he didn't have to bash me five times with a fifty pound mallet-sama Leon just to wake me up from being unconscious on the floor! Gosh I bet he's doing that just for fun!"_

Oh yes, the eggs and beacons were her favourite torture target assaulting them in a rather harsh poke in a rapid phase decimating them in two minutes flat.

"It's not good to pick on your food baka-Tsuki, eat them up before I shoot a hole on your forehead." Speak of the devil and he will appear. The baby hitman was now sitting beside Giotto now dressed in his usual black suit instead of his earlier embarrassing cosplay outfit sipping his coffee while eyeing the tired teen with his calculating eyes.

Not wanting to go to her personal hell on earth and face its cruelties with a tired body and an empty stomach, she took a forkful of food from the plate and promptly put it inside her mouth before chewing them and then swallowing it in one huge gulp.

"…"

At first nothing happened, and then she started tearing up before turning into an interesting shade of green.

Damn, the food looked _edible_ enough to eat but no matter how good it looked it tasted like **toxic**.

"Ki-kimi daijoubu?" came the very concerned soft voice of Tsuna-neko, his large brown eyes were focused on her form clearly worried. His cat ears were still somewhat flattened as if being guilty at something he didn't do.

"Che don't mind her jyuudaime, I'm sure she's okay. Since Reborn-san went out of his way to make this breakfast I'm sure it's edible than nee-san's." Lynxdera assured his boss smiling at him slightly before turning towards a totally grossed out Tsukiyomi giving her one of his trade mark I-hate-you-so-scram-glare.

"Maa, don't be like that Gokudera she is after all the one who is taking care of us right now~"

But despite his self proclaimed right hand man's reassurance, Reborn's current student still looked at the raven haired girl with genuine concern in which she couldn't help but flash him one soft smile in return. But because of THAT one smile, the vile food that she was trying so hard not to swallow had managed to slip into her oesophagus and at the same time blocking the air passage though her lungs which caused her to violently cough. Before her little hacking fit turned from bad to worse, she swivelled one hundred eighty degrees to avoid spitting some egg and bacons to her guests faces because that would just be NASTY with a capital 'N' and that would be a 10 to 10 scale in the gross-o-meter.

Giotto being the one nearest to her (of course with the exception of Hibari because we all know he doesn't give a shit even if you die in front of him bleeding to death or rather he will be the one _**biting you to death**_), decided to act the gentleman that he is handing their newfound hostess a glass of water while rubbing circles on her back for comfort.

"Grazie signore gentile." [1]

"La vostra signora bella benvenuta." [2]

The owner of the Narciel complex blushed at the compliment. No one ever called her pretty in her life except maybe her two best guy_friends and being called ugly in school by her fellow classmates is not a good boost in one's ego either. In her opinion she just some plain Jane nothing special about her features, just some normal obsidian locks that reached pass her shoulders when bound in a high ponytail and her out of place amber eyes so she was shocked that the blonde mafia boss called her a beautiful lady. She smiled sheepishly while scratching her right cheek with her pointer finger in embarrassment clearly not used to male attention especially when they are some sexy Italian Bishie that can win a girl's heart just by smiling at her like Vongola Primo.

But unfortunately the start of a beautiful friendship moment was ruined when Leon's owner threw a brown bag right in front of Tsukiyomi's face rearing her body backwards upon impact almost knocking the poor girl off of her seat.

"No time for idle chit chat or acting stupid Baka-Tsuki, isn't it time for you to go to school?"

"_Yeah sure Reborn-san, ruin the moment would you."_

She snorted while picking up her brown bag from the floor with feline grace, she almost forgot she has to go to that detestable place today… but on the good side, one more prank from that Maria-bitch and she can do a good deal of payback to her. She smirked at the thought of finaly being able to beat the hell out of the stupid preppy blonde gorging her blue eyes with a spork while stabbing her with Mukuro's trident before hanging her bloody beaten up body on the top of their observatory for all to see.

After entertaining herself with her rival's upcoming demise, she calmly closed her eyes for a few seconds preparing to wear her well built cold mask…the uncaring, cold and harsh mask that took her a year to build in able to withstand all the pranks an abuse of her co peers in their exclusive for the RICH and BITCHES school.

She set her lips in a thin neutral line, her face was devoid of any emotion and her eyes of molten lava became hard and frozen as ice. In the world on the rich people you must carry yourself with grace and pride, one wrong move and they could trample your pride to the ground making you eat dirt while they laugh at you staring at you with scorning eyes. She has admit that she was naïve at first but she learns from her mistakes, never give your trust to anyone easily or you might get backstabbed in the most painful and cruel of ways.

"_Just like what _**he **_did to me."_

Smiling a polite yet cold smile she turned to the Sky Acrobaleno and at the rest of her unwanted guest building an invisible distance between them. "Well I'm off try not to tear my house down and please do behave or you'll know what _**'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'**_ really means okay?"

She left the kitchen in silence ignoring the shocked faces of her 'tenants', and a grinning Reborn.

Covering his eyes with his fedora, Reborn shifted from his seat grinning at his student. "She's an interesting girl; she'll make good future Mafia wife Tsuna."

"HII Reborn don't say things like that! Plus Narciel-san is two years older than me so that's impossible!"

"In love, age doesn't matter Dame-Tsuna."

"But Rebo—

**BANG**

"You were saying Tsuna?"

"No-nothing Reborn T-T" The young Mafia boss replied crying anime tears in his mind sensing that his tuto would be coming up ways to pair him up with the said girl.

While their boss were acting all sissy on some random corner of the room, the storm guardian of the Vongola was seething with anger taking it out to his favorite stress toy Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Che who does she think she is ordering us and jyuudaime like that. The only one who can order us around is jyuudaime!"

"Ma~ you did almost blow her and her house up yesterday Gokudera so try to be careful next time na or there will be no next time if you did it again ha-ha~"

"Too bad I didn't you baseball idiot! I'll make sure to blast her to pieces next time!"

"Kufufufu~ She even managed to inflict some damage on me and Kyouya-kun during the fiasco yesterday, quite a feat if I say so myself."

"Shut up herbivore don't call me **that**."

"Oya, oya as you can see Hibari-kun you are the one with **PANDA** ears so you're the one who is the only _herbivore_ in this room. Do you want some _bamboo leaves_ Kyouya-panda kufufufu?"

Silence.

"That's it; _**kamikurosu**_ yo."

And thus starts the beginning of their wonderful stay in the **'real world'**.

While all of this is happening, the Vongola Primo sat on his chair drinking the rest of his tea savoring its flavor while inwardly smiling to himself, really the tenth Vongola generation reminds him of his gurdians and Tsuna his I-don't-know-how-many-great-grandson reminds him of him when he was just starting the Vongola Famiglia in his time.

The blonde Mafia boss looked at the baby hitman dead in the eyes sharing a silent conversation and after that he nodded his head in understanding before sporting a bright smile.

"_I'll look forward in the future where we will need your help Narciel Tsukiyomi."

* * *

_

Somewhere in her way towards St. Lucia Gakuen, the obsidian locked teen sneezed and shivered in the invisible frosty winds. "Damn that nefarious baby, I'll make him pay for dumping me all seven of those walking abomination in the near future grrr."

* * *

"Come on Tsuna were going too."

"Going where Reborn?"

"Isn't it obvious? To Baka-Tsuki's school were else."

"EHHH? But why are we going there, isn't Narciel-san a high school student?"

"To enroll you guys. I did say that she has to go to school but not alone." cue Reborn's evil chibi smirk of doom.

"NANII!"

**_Tsuzuku…?_**

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** YAY Finished! As you can see there isn't much interaction/conversation between the main OC and the Katekyo Boys. I mean come on wwe are in the real world here, when you see the characters from your main manga/anime won't you freak out? And its not like when you meet them and then snap you instantly become friends. It's not like that so I though I'll make them go in the looong way. Narciel Tsukiyomi is not a poeple person so you can't really see her converzising with someone unless they are her friends or somewhat her aquientance so they would really have to try hard to gain her trust ^^'

**Translations:**

"Grazie signore gentile." [1] Thank you kind sir.

"La vostra signora bella benvenuta." [2] You're welcome beautiful lady.

Sooo...didja

Like it?

Hate it?

Read and Review pls. people i need suggestions come on review! I wouldn't know if you lot liked my story or not if you dun review so please press that review link down below!

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Chapter5 The Harbinger of Chaos I

**Reaper-chan: **Yosh! Chapter Five of Vongola Dolls has come!

**Ailac: **Here we go again *sighs*

**Reaper-chan:** Before we do the disclaimer I want you readers to vote for a pole here, since im putting some supernatural stuff in this ficcy I'm thinking of putting a cross-over

**Ailac:** But Reaper-dono is torn between two Anime's which is Vampire Knight and Kuroshitsuji (of course the Ciel and Sebastian one)

**Reaper-chan:** Yuppers, so when you my dear readers review I would like to ask to vote on which anime you would like it to be a cross-over with!

**Ailac:** The one with the most votes will be selected.

**Reaper-chan:** Well after that's over and done with -sucks in breath- I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! But I wish I could own Tsuna though eheh~ X3

**Ailac:** Read to your hearts content!

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC or vote for the pairings!

**Warnings:** Characters will be OOC and plus eventhough this is the 'Real World' It will be an AU some hints of yaoi but there will be no yaoi pairings.

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Five

The Harbinger of School Chaos Part I

**By:** AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

Amidst the daylight sun, in a sakura studded street was a seventeen year old girl wearing the standard Rich Class uniform from St. Lucia School. She stood 5'3 in height with obsidian locks falling freely down past her shoulders out of their usual ponytail. She was swaying to and fro like a drunkard, her face was sickly pale and her amber eyes were baggy for some reason having big black rings under them. Discreetly clutching her rumbling stomach, she stood fossilized on her spot as her stomach gave an excruciating lurch.

"_Damn it all to infinity hell! I shouldn't have eaten Reborn's cooking, hell I'd rather beg for poison cooking from Bianchi than eat anything that Sun Arcrobaleno made." _

Gurgle

Gurgle

Her stomach was making gurgling sounds as she continued to walk, her abdomen were painfully twisting making her falter in each step while approaching the sakura studded pathway through their school.

"_Kami I swear if the food didn't look so __**painstakingly **_normal _it could potentially be radioactive ugh!"_

Slowly and painfully walking to a nearby railing, she rested her palm on the cool metal trying to push the sting she was feeling while gasping big amounts of oxygen her eyes blurring for a moment. She sauntered a little ways away from the empty street for a few seconds arriving in a grassy clearing with a lone sakura tree in the middle with deep pink alluring petals. A big gust of wind blew past her figure as she arrived in front of the tree, the early morning spring air greeting her lithe form as a rain of sakura petals danced with the blowing wind instantly calming her nerves and slightly dulling the pain she felt from her abdomen.

She glanced at the scenery with awe, her yellowish-brown orbs sparkling with admiration as the pink petals continued to dance to an unknown rhythm. Gently laying her schoolbag at the grassy ground, she lifted her right hand upward leaving her palm open allowing a few stray pink petals to graze them smiling fondly at their fleeting softness. Closing her eyes at the feel of the cool breeze enveloping her body, she tucked a stray raven lock behind her ear lightly before her hands caught a solitary petal beaming at it.

**Ding**

Dong

**Ding **

Dong

She sighed for a second, hearing their school bell sad that she has to leave her little newfound haven. She shook that thought and smiled a small smile thinking she could be here again tomorrow under this certain mysterious sakura tree and relieve this peaceful moment yet again. She grinned at the isolated tree which was a few meters away from the line of sakura trees guiding the lane to their school patting its trunk softly before saying her goodbyes.

Unknown to her a small figure emerged from the tree coming out from his hiding spot after a few seconds when she left. He came out from his hiding place glancing at St. Lucia's student council president's fading back; his miss matched eyes (one silver and one was gold) looked longingly at her disappearing form before pushing his gloved palm over his soft lips. Closing his magnificent orbs, he began to chant in an unknown ancient language while his lips were still pressed on his palm. After kissing his palm and finishing his chant at the same time, a small orb of blue-ish white-ish light formed upon his open hands. He drew in breath before delicately blowing at the glowing orb resulting to a small gust of wind to form rustling his pure white clothes and his long silvery hair that was tied into a low ponytail by a red ribbon.

The round sphere made of light lifted to his eye level as if it has eyes staring at him, the mystery guy with silver hair looked at it nodding before casting his double colored eyes to Tsukiyomi's diminishing figure before nodding again shooing the orb with his right gloved hand a chuckling.

The little light orb twirled around its master three times before snuggling affectionately on his face which made the miss matched eyes guy chuckle a little louder in response. Once again he shooed the blue-ish white-ish glowing sphere towards the raven haired girl's direction with slightly stern eyes, the orb floated in front of his face pecking his nose before it dashed away from him catching on the seventeen year old St. Lucia student colliding into her back vanishing inside her body with a trail of blue and golden specs of light.

"_We will meet soon my dear Tsukiyomi. But until you're ready to unlock your hidden memories, I'll be waiting…"_

* * *

After her encounter with the mysterious Sakura tree, Tsukiyomi continued her way to her damned school, her ears geared with her favourite headset ( a black pair which you can hook on your ear with the Vongola crest etched on its round bodies) humming to the tune of 'Sakura Rock' with a serene small smile plastered on her face.

But her good mood was unfortunately ruined when she heard a very loud screeching of tires hurting her poor ears with its deafening sound making her cringe. Her amber eyes, were hard glaring at the black vehicle that sped pass her figure and finally stopping at the very long line of limo's on both sides of the street near the entrance of their school loitering. Each vehicle holds the mark of her _**wealthy**_ schoolmates' prestige family heritage in a unique symbol each different in each family. She looked at the jerks in disgust knowing they were completely showing off at each other flaunting their wealth and family status. As the third chime of the bell rang signaling for the last fifteen minutes before class, the doors on all the assorted limos opened almost as if in rehearsed unison.

Heading outside first were stunningly gorgeous males and females dressed in butler and maid outfits which was made in the finest fabric that would suit their masters liking.

"_Of course who would want an ugly butler, even I would want a handsome butler to tend to my every need…that is if I ever have the chance to get one."_

They took hold of the opened door of their assigned vehicle with their gloved hands while the other was extended inside the luxurious car to help their individual ojou-sama and bochama. The owner of the Narciel complex simply stared with half lidded eyes as one by one her rich schoolmates **waltzed** _gracefully_ out of their car, _**courteously**_ thanking their servants.

Please take note that all of the bold and italic words were said in a sarcastic note.

She rolled her eyes as she caught that Maria-bitch looking at her with a haughty expression while she _charmingly _departed her car her backdrop almost sparkling for some unknown reason. Her fine slender hand was out stretched to her butler silently sending her a provocative insult about her poor commoner status; she ignored her female adversary as she pretended to inspect her newly manicured nails knowing the preppy blonde ojou would simply explode in anger and frustration at her apathetic gesture.

The blonde president of the schools dance club grinded her teeth in annoyance when Tsukiyomi just effing subtly flipped her. Maria just gave an annoyed 'humph' before marching on the grounds joining her idiotic group.

"_I'll get you later for this you commoner bitch."_

Maria and her high class female friends greeted each other with an oh so fake brilliant smile (Tsukiyomi just had an urge to gag when she saw them) doing curtsey with each other being the suck up asses they were. She rolled her amber eyes at the scene finding it ridiculous and idiotic at the same time.

As she passed their rich bimbo group, she took liberty and enjoyment adlibbing their conversation inside her mind grinning inwardly.

"Gokigenyo eveyrbody~ ogenki desu ka?" The only daughter of Shirogane Cavallie asked politely placing her hand over her mouth to cover a small giggle.

"_Gokigenyo my stupid ass posse~ are you guys doing well in this fine morning?"_

"Yes we're fine Maria-san~" the girls said in chorus.

"_Yes, we were perfectly fine just before you showed your ugly butt face to us Maria-san~" _

"I'm glad~ Mind joining me on my way to school?"

"_Too bad so sad~ Mind joining my directionally challenged self on my way to school because I can't seem to see the big gates of the school just in front of us onegai?"_

"It will be our pleasure Maria-san!"

"_It will NOT be our pleasure you faggot go find someone else to be your impromptu compass!"_

* * *

She gripped her bag firmly, her fingers curled against its handle tightly as she proceeded to saunter her way to the enormous school ahead. Tsukiyomi trudged through St. Lucia's glorious big gates with an air of woe, self pity (because she has to deal with the guys in her house) abhorrence to a _**certain**_ baby who claims he is the greatest Mafioso hitman from Vongola, and a _fuck off_ aura clung to her like a leech making some of the Rich Class sissies steer away from the sight of her in fear of her snapping at them.

"_Just ignore them Tsuki, just a few more steps and then you'll be in your personal hell on earth making your day worse than it is."_

Apparently the pain in her abdomen came back in full force together with reinforcements.

Wearing the same cold mask that she wore everyday in school she ignored the pain covering it in a small grimace, she dragged her tired feet onto the mansion like building glaring at the population of the Rich Class students who seemingly have a death wish murmuring _things _about her that are full of crap and bullshit lies caused by the one and only dumb blonde who is not too fund of a commoner being in their supposedly _**Rich**_ Class.

They were mocking her with their judgemental eyes shooting words after words at her back slowly stabbing them with a rusty knife before prodding her skin exposing her wounded flesh.

She countered their mockery with cold indifference, brushing past them as if they were nothing like insignificant tiny speck of dust under her feet.

After that was done and over with, she continued her way to their building with her cold mask still in place, her face stoic and her eyes hard ready to face any bitch, bimbo, slut and bastards from school. (But what she didn't know she'll be in a great deal of shock once she enters her class and meet their new homeroom teacher.)

With only a few meters away from the entrance of the school's structure, Tsukiyomi's seemingly cold and uninterested eyes landed on a male student that were in front of a black limousine belonging to the Akatsuki group with a mob of hyper fangirls making quite a commotion themselves.

The said male student has blue-ish black slightly spiky hair was garbed with a white hakama which clung to his body like a second skin. It was slightly askew at the intersection between his chest giving the girls a good view of his neck and slightly exposed torso. As his pants to complement with his pale colored hakama, he wore an obsidian hued hakamashita with a black obi tied on his waist to prevent it from falling off. And to complete his look, he wore a toe split socks and his feet were clad in straw sandals giving him an absolute look of a kendo or archery club member. He was second year student Akatsuki Keigo, the second son of Akatsuki Hiiro and also the vice captain of the Kendo club.

Keigo was apparently ignoring his fangirls that were there to ogle at him screaming 'KYAAAA AKATSUKI-SEMPAI' 'KYAA AKATSUKI-SAMA MARRY ME' 'KYAAA' 'KYAA'. That scene reminded her of a certain vampire noble from Vampire night Akatsuki Kain the cousin of Hanabusa Aidou, she silently wondered how long will it take to make him snap and brandish his wooden bokuto (that was wrapped in a deep lilac cloth slung) on his shoulders and dangerously swing them near his fangirls scaring them shitless hehe~

Gosh those girls are an embarrassment to the female population including her inner fangirl self but that's beside the point.

Narciel Tsukiyomi watched in amusement as the second son of Akatsuki Hiiro gave a deep sigh of irritation, all his fangirls within half a meter radius stopped their screaming and ogling in favour of watching their object, I mean person of affection slash obsession.

Keigo brushed his long fingers through his spiky hair closing his pale blue eyes. And when he opened them, they were set on a hard annoyed Xanxus like glare to his stalkers. The group of girls were instantly frozen in spot as if they were encased in the ice produced by Tsuna's _Zero Point Breakthrough Revised_. The fierce look that the kendo vice captain sent them seems like to have the opposite effect, so instead of scaring them away he only provoked them more resulting to a loud unanimous 'KYAAAA KEIGO-SEMPAI KAKOII~' the student council president swore she saw red hearts flying, their background was a vibrant pink color matching their love stricken faces.

And just right on time where her friend Keigo was ready to crack and slice his fangirls to pieces doing his initial sword kata, in came a loud cheery greeting "Ohayo Kei-chan 3" followed by an affectionate glomp from a gray haired indentified _'person'_ wearing St. Lucia's female uniform.

That certain unidentified person was clearly getting on Tsukiyomi's last nerves as the person flamboyantly _huggled_ Keigo while still on his back making the person's skirt lift up a little revealing a lacy red underwear with bodice lining the garters completely ignorant at the angered fangirls and a few nose bleeding boys that were indecent enough to stare (heh~ if only they knew).

"_It better be not who I think 'it' is or I'll _**murder **_'it'."_

Damn that gray haired 'person' makes the Katekyo guys newfound hostess want to abandon her cold mask, wipe the smile on the person's face, stab 'her' with a rusty katana fifty times and literally beat the shit out of that person before serving 'her' bloody remains to Keigo's angered fangirls.

She approached them in a slow fashion and if Keigo's deadly Xanxus glare didn't affect them, her sweet innocent smile certainly _**did **_because it was so sweet… it looked soo _innocently_ dangerous.

The group of girls took a step back, **one** because you never EVER see THE Narciel Tsukiyomi smile. Yes scowl, frown or maybe smirk but she NEVER smiles in the presence of her damnable schoolmates and **two** if she did… one will never look at her in the eyes again without hyperventilating and assuming a fatal position after looking like a traumatized person. And when her smiled widened a few centimetres, the girls made squeaking sounds before dispersing running like hell.

After her job was done, she gave Keigo a fox like grin her eyes twinkling in merriment. But her smile turned to a frown when she caught sight of the 'person' who still clinging on her friends back.

The raven haired girl stopped in front of the gray haired unidentified 'person' while adjusting her blue necktie. "Ne Reiichi, get off Keigo's back ne? And what the _**hell **_are you wearing hmm?" Tsukiyomi's voice was calm but it has a familiar edge to it which she only used for certain _circumstances_.

Reiichi beamed at the raven haired girl 'her' smile widening, "As you can see I'm wearing the standard uniform Kiki-chan." After that 'she' slid from Keigo's back twirling 'her' body as 'she' approached Tsukiyomi showing how perfectly well 'her' uniform fitted 'her' figure.

"_Damn that blasted nickname! It can be Tsuki, Yomi, Kiyo and hell even Tsu-chan! Why the hell does it have to be Kiki WHY?"_

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me **that**!" _Kiki-chan_ bristled.

"Awww, but Kiki-chan is Kiki-chan! Kiki-chan wouldn't be Kiki-chan if her name isn't Kiki-chan." Said the pigtailed 'person' who was wearing the girl's uniform.

The kendo vice captain neared the arguing duo smiling; he stopped near Tsukiyomi patting her head "-**chuckles-** What _she_ said Tsuki."

"That did not make any sense whatsoever."

Her response was a deep chuckle and a light one arm embrace from her friend as a morning greeting which she gladly returned with gusto.

"Setting that aside, let me ask you this again Sugimoto Reiichi…Why aren't you wearing the PROPER UNIFORM?"

"I'm wearing the proper uniform see?" A mischievous grin came over Reiichi's face slowly lifting 'her' skirt giving St. Lucia's student council president a good view of 'her' lacy underwear plus there was this 'thing' that was bulging just in the middle of 'her' supposedly female organ making Kiki-chan blush madly.

"The hell put that thing back down I don't want to see what's under it! Ugh the images! The horrid, horrid **IMAGES**!"

"Aww but Kiki-chan, I went all the way to the mall to buy this in Victoria's Secret and in my personal view I look sexy in it."

"God damn it Rei! Stop wearing the damn female uniform! You're an effing male so wear the fucking Male UNIFORM!"

"But if I wear my uniform Kiki-chan my fans would recognize me and they will literally run at me screaming 'KYAAA' 'KYAA' at the top of their lungs and that wound render me deft, do you want your friend to become deft Kiki-chan?"

"Honestly I can only care less; I'm running out of excuses to say at the principal every time you get caught degrading the school. _**I **_always get an earful from him because _**I**_ am the **student **council president he says, so I should be the one taking the responsibility to make sure the student will wear their _**designated**_ uniform do you understand **Rei**?"

"But—

"No buts."

"But I don't want to! I'll die Kiki-chan! Can't you see the looks they were giving Keigo a while ago? It's scary; they look like a pack of starved wolves staring at a delicious looking piece of raw meat! They will DEVOUR me!"

"Oh? Well, aren't you a _little_ bit scared of the **things** I could do hmm? Or would you rather I strip you that uniform and make you go to school wearing just your _**female**_ underwear?"

Reiichi gave a lecherous smile, his green eyes flashing "Of course if only you walk with me naked Kiki-chan~"

_**Kiki-chan**_ just stared at him blankly before turning to her spiky haired friend her left hand out staring at his wooden sword.

"Keigo. Bokuto. Now."

"-**sighs- **I wouldn't if I were you Tsuki, you know how perverse that idiot is and once he set his mind in doing something no one could make him budge."

She ignored her friend intently gazing at the bokuto that was wrapped with a deep violet colored cloth as if she was in a trance.

". _**NOW**_."

While this exchange was happening, the gray haired male was sweating bullets scared shitless at his female friend. Well, he might like to wear the girl's uniform of their school just to piss her off more than his usual perverted jokes and sex innuendos but he isn't that suicidal to cross the line to piss her off to the point of no return. Plus he wears the uniform to disguise himself as a member of the opposite gender because being THE Sugimoto Reiichi isn't a walk in the park especially when he is a famous male actor recognized not only in Japan but also in Korea and Hong Kong, so every after his film shooting ends, pictorial or press conference he would go to school to attend his much needed education and also to see his good friends and annoy them from time to time.

But he didn't know that a guy wearing a skirt is a _**mortal **_sin now, and he didn't know that the principal of the school holds grudges against him from wearing the uniform… it's not like the students knows that he's the Sugimoto Reiichi so what is that old geezer's problem really? Well if he's harassing their Kiki-chan, then he's in a for a big prank trouble when he gets he's one week break and then he'll show him hell.

So after having a good mental rant, the gray haired male was back to the main issue where Tsukiyomi is struggling on getting Keigo's bokuto but it looks like it's turning to an epic fail. The Akatsuki sword style swordsman could be a stubborn prick is he wanted to and it's a good thing that he wanted to be stubborn _now_ out of all times because when their best friend gets a hold of that bokuto Reiichi just knows he won't have a career to return to after she's done with him.

Well, being little could have its advantages, you can be more agile on Tsukiyomi's part so out of pure luck she got the wooden sword out of his grip and then backed a few good meters away out of Akatsuki group's second heir's reach and as a plus, she's was just near were her other male best friend which she was now going to kill at any moment.

"Yo Reiichi, say hello to my beloved _'darling'_." St. Lucia's student council president said looking at the wooden sword affectionately with a slight maniacal glint in her eyes.

The famous gray haired teen actor was about to turn tails and run for the maintains but was shocked when a black blur sped in front of him swigging a long brownish stick which was Keigo's bokuto fortunately missing his crotch just a few centimetres hitting the ground. He fell on the grounded floor still in his shock like trance, he never knew that Kiki-chan was this good in handling swords no wonder she is the president of the feared student council and well he can now officially say that he is royally screwed.

"Ki-kiki-chan, put that sword down please? Let's just talk okay Ki—

_**Swoosh!**_

She launched another strike near his pretty head almost cutting his neck but missed again slicing a few strands of his fake long gray-ish hair.

"_Thank kami or whatever god that is up there for my fast honed reflexes!"_

"Come back here you MORON!"

"You'll never take me alive Kiki-chan! Kei-chan TASUKETE~"

"You reap what you saw Rei, I'll let Tsuki have her fun for now to teach you a lesson or two about _**things**_."

"But Kei-chan—

"Will you stand still so I can hack you all over the place!"

"WAHHH TASUKETE~"

**A few minutes later….**

After missing so many times (on purpose), the female with the same name as Itachi's eye technique sighed in defeat deciding it was okay for her poor haggard friend to live a day longer that he was supposed to glaring at his direction.

"Tsuki, don't you think that Reiichi had enough? I think he learned his lesson now seeing that you did a good job pounding it to him."

"No Keigo it isn't enough yet—

"Tsuki."

"Okay fine if you say so."

"THANK KAMI FOR KEI-CHAN! I WUV YOU KEI-CHAN3"

"Don't come close to me wearing that ridiculous outfit Rei or I'll give Tsuki my katana instead of my bokuto."

"Hai~hai I understand, geez can't you to just openly admit that you love me to bits rather than torturing me so?"

All he received was blank stares.

"You two are SO CRUEL! T-T"

President Tsukiyomi handed Keigo's bokuto back to him carefully and then stomped towards her emo-ing friend.

"I'll give up murdering you this time, but you are certainly wearing the male uniform whether you like it or not."

"But—

"Or else I strip you butt naked, pour whip cream and chocolate syrup on you AND throw you to your crazed fangirls to be devoured in an instant do _**YOU**_ want **that**?"

"NO! KIKI-CHAN PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Good, now go with Keigo to change in the male lockers. I'll see you later in homeroom Rei so don't you **dare** skip classes. I'll chase you till the ends of the world if I have to and you know that."

"MEEP! OKAY!"

"Good luck with your kendo practice Keigo, go show that egotistic sempai of yours that you are a better swordsman than him."

"Ahh, see you later at lunch Tsuki."

With one last hug from each other, they went on their separate ways inside the school.

When their figures completely vanished from sight, a small figure emerged from the branches of the sakura tree jumping all that six feet height before landing swiftly on the floor. He stood 40 cm in tall wearing a full black suit. His onyx beady eyes were gazing intently at the crack on the cemented floor where Tsukiyomi's initial strike landed, it has some small fissures on it here and there and after a few seconds, a small crater like dent was made around the fracture.

"Hn, not bad Tsukiyomi but you still need a lot of training."

The little guy wearing a black suit patted the green chameleon on his fedora before tugging his hat lower to cover his scheming eyes.

"It seems like Tsuna will have a female training partner with him this time."

* * *

After dealing with the female uniform fetish-ed Reiichi (her new name for her friend), Narciel Tsukiyomi finaly got to her classroom, sitting on her usual table near the window brooding about how screwed her life was in this school wishing she could transfer. She sat there at her spot ignoring her classmates waiting for their teacher.

Suddenly the door was rudely banged open but they saw no one come in from the door, when their gazes turned back to the chalk board, their eyes widened in shock seeing a kid no older that five standing in the teacher's table wearing a gray blazer and gray slacks. His raven hair was spiked up and two curly side burns were at the side of his face. He turned towards a shocked Narciel Tsukiyomi and smirked at her direction.

"Good morning class, my name is Boreen hakase and I'm your new homeroom teacher. Be sure to be prepared mentally and physically because I can't assure your safety on both aspects."

The Katekyo boy's newfound hostess stood abruptly from her spot pointing a shaking finger at Reborn.

"_Reborn I know you can read my mind so read it now…-takes a huge breath in- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

**Inhale**

_Exhale_

**Inhale**

_Exhale_

After three long hours of **mental** silence…

Feeling all eyes on her, she withered on her chair thumping her head on her table none too lightly.

"_God Tsukiyomi can't your life be more fucked up than it is? First you have to go to this damned school, then you have to face all the rich bastards and bitches students here and THEN you have that evil Spartan as you new homeroom teacher…holy Jashin even if I am granted immortality it is not enough to make me survive after this."_

With that last though in mind, she just buried her face further in her arms as she let the baby hitman terrorize his new advisory class.

* * *

Well, while Tsukiyomi's class is in complete utter chaos, and while my OC is hyperventilating inwardly because of a certain Hitman's arrival, let's go see what our _**'gifted'**_ Katekyo guys are doing at the moment.

(Reaper-chan: *takes out a camera and zooms it in to a certain group of six bishie guys walking in St. Lucia's grounds* Tsukiyomi: *coughstalkercough* Reaper-chan: I'm SO not a stalker!)

They seem to be walking inside St. Lucia's premises separated in two group of three's. The first group on the front that was taking the lead was Tsuna-neko and as usual he was with his two friends and guardians…Hurricane Bomb Hayato and the Shigure Souin Style Successor Yamamoto Takeshi and surprisingly the two didn't fight...yet.

On the other group of three was the Vongola Primo in between Vongola's Tenth generation Mist guardian Rokudo Mukuro and Namimori's famous blood lusting carnivore Hibari Kyouya serving as their peace maker.

"Ugh that Reborn, he suddenly vanished without saying anything and now we're lost in this big school!" _"Plus we have to endure the stares we're receiving because of our stupid ears!"_

"Don't worry jyuudaime if anything bad happens I'll protect you!" Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man assured pumping his chest.

On the other hand, the spiky haired baseball freak slung his right arm on Tsuna's shoulder smiling his carefree smile. "Maa don't look so glum Tsuna, I'm sure we'll find the baby soon."

Gokudera, being the jealous person that he is _bristled _at the sight almost giving an angry growl from his throat, his Lynx ears twitching non-stop from irritation. "Oi you baseball idiot get away from _**(my)**_ jyuudaime!"

"Maa Gokudera, I'm not doing anything _inappropriate_ to Tsuna so calm down okay?" replied the ever calm rain guardian raising both of his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Che."

"Gokudera, Yamamoto don't fight here please?"

The ever loyal guardian nodded his head towards his boss enthusiastically while Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's son laughed and replied an ever bright "Roger." Giving Tsuna-neko a two-fingered salute.

Feeling the hostility between his two guardians vanish, the young Vongola boss sighed in relief sweeping his chocolate optics across their surroundings spotting some of the students who have free period or club practice around the grounds at that time with their group of friends or club mates.

When he locked eyes with one of the students, all he received was a hard glare.

Then, the painful realization hit him like a ton of bricks, the students here in Tsukiyomi-san's school were pricks who has a stick up their asses and were judgemental creatures no wonder she looks like she's going to a torture chamber instead of going to school.

The archery club passed their group; they took one good look at them before talking in hushed whispers pointing at their direction looking at them with distaste or rather at their ears with distaste asking how could they defile their school grounds wearing ridiculous cosplay ears (that's what they think ushishihsishi).

"What are you looking at?" cue Hibari-panda's glare before he goes on kamikurosu mode. (Well it would be more threatening if he doesn't have the ears but who cares? He's Kawaii X3)

"Kufufu~ maybe they are wondering why a guy as fearful as yourself has _**Panda **_ears Kyouya-kun."

Namimori's head prefect glared at his arch nemesis with all his hatred. Mukuro wouldn't let this go easily won't he? Damn that weak herbivore for convincing him to come with them to this other dimension and that damn baby for giving him a good bargain for going here. He shouldn't have caved in into that evil baby's clutches no matter how alluring his offer is its still now worth it after receiving a pair of disgusting panda ears, thank kami they don't have the matching tails or else he will _**bite them all to death**_.

"Shut up kisama, kamikurosu yo."

Before anything else could happen, the Vongola Primo decided to intervene, "Hibari-kun, Mukuro-kun, Reborn specifically said that you two should behave so please do as he says or else…ne?"

"Oya~ why would I do such a thing Vongola Primo? I don't take orders from someone in the mafia." The miss-matched eyes teen said the smirk on his face never faltering, his sly fox nature surfacing from underneath his innocent sheep's skin.

Giotto being the lion that he is, (and yes because they have the ears they also get the traits from their certain animals) decided to accept the foolish Mist's challenge a smirk almost akin to Mukuro's one spurted in his handsome features. "Well, I could things…things that you can't fathom me doing, would you like a demonstration Vongola Decimo's Mist Guardian?"

As we all know a mere fox can never defeat a lion, and learning from his earlier mistakes from this morning, he decided to back down at the moment but he'll be sure to get back at the lion with vengeance.

"As much as I would love to see you try Vongola Primo, I think I'll pass… there are people approaching."

As the footsteps that were approaching them stopped, it revealed Narciel Tsukiyomi's arch nemesis Maria Cavallie standing in from them with her group staring at them in clear disgust for their choice of low grade clothing.

"It seems like some commoner public students have trespassed as school, wearing their disgusting low class uniform."

Hibari glared at the blonde girl, his Tonfa's out in a flash. Insulting Namimori's uniform also means insulting the school itself and Hibari isn't the one to patronize someone who is insulting his beloved school (and yes his that obsessed with Namichuu kuku~) and by the look on his face one would know that his favourite catch phrase would escape his mouth any second now.

"You are the only one I could not forgive for insulting Namimori, _**kamikurosu**_."

He took two steps forward his tonfas screaming with blood lust and death. He crouched downwards before striking the blond on her stomach sending her a good meter away from them almost landing inside the fountain before she got caught by a russet haired male wearing a white butler suit.

"Ahh ikimasen ne, no one hurts my ojou-sama and gets away with it gaki."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to bite you to death too." Hibari replied in his monotone voice.

"Hi-hibari-san please stop! We didn't come here to cause a commotion and fight!"

"Oi Hibari listen at what jyuudaime says, or I'll be the one to stop you you teme!"

Yamamoto approached the seething blood lusting carnivore looking at him with serious eyes. He stared at him for a few moments before returning back to his carefree self smiling at the cloud guardian. "Calm down Hibari okay? That guy won't hold back seeing that you just hurt his master so just let it go this time na? We didn't come here to cause a commotion." he put a hand on Namimori's head prefects shoulder as he said this, his eyes were serious again.

"Hn."

Tsuna was profusely bowing his head to the butler apologizing for his cloud guardian's actions.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Jyuudaime you don't have to bow to him like that! You are the boss of the Vongola so you don't have to bow to no one jyuudaime!" Hayato glared at the butler, his sea green eyes ablaze with untamed fury seeing his boss bow to him. Something akin to recognition flashed in the butler's crimson eyes when he heard Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man said the word _Vongola_.

"_Vongola…could it be…?_

"Oi bastard you better accept jyuudaime's apology or I won't hesitate to blow you and that stupid woman if you don't!"

"Gokudera-kun not here please!"

"But jyuudaime—

"Please?" Cue an adorable, irresistible kitty eyes together with a flattened kitty ears to add effect.

"If jyuudaime says so…"

He lowered his dynamite filled hands looking away from his jyuudaime slightly blushing.

The Vongola Primo just sighed in his place, all the commotion was giving him a headache and to think that he should be used to this because G, Cloud, Lampo, Spade and Knuckle acts like this all time. Can't he ever take a break? His eyes sharpened to a degree seeing the white clad butler's offending hand inches away from the young Decimo's neck, a sharp knife arming his gloved hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you butler-san, that kid is an important person in the Vongola Family and if you ever hurt him with that hand of yours you'll find in severed lying in the depths of Tokyo Bay."

The butler took the warning and retracted his hands from the primo. He cradled his unconscious ojou-sama in his arms before sauntering out of the Katekyo guys' sight.

"Ugh! I completely forgot to ask where the principal's office is!"

"Haha~ Hibari almost beat that girl! Thank kami he didn't or we'll all end up in jail ne?"

"Well jyuudaime we can always ask for directions, there are still students in the school grounds!"

"Let's ask that one Tsuna! I'm getting a good vibe from him seeing we are fellow swordsman haha~"

"Matte Yamamoto!"

"Ano, excuse me but can you please direct us to the principal's office?"

The spiky haired guy with raven and blue-ish hair spun from his spot looking at Yamamoto's laid back form who scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. But soon the loony expression on the baseball freak's face became hard, his honey eye dangerous and cold as it trailed to the only one person who can make the Vongola rain guardian's danger alert pass of its charts. There standing beside Akatsuki Keigo was the marshmallow loving white haired Mellifiore's white spell boss looking younger than his 20+ something self in the future.

"What re you doing here Byakuran?"

**_Tsuzuku…?_**

* * *

**IMPORTAND MUS READ!**

Well if you didn't read the intro well as i was saying i need a vote between two of the anime i wanted to do a cross-over with this story, i'm putting some supernatural in here so you readers can choose between **VAMPIRE KNIGHT** OR** KUROSHITSUJI**! Okie? Put your votes on the review pls and the one with the highest votes win! And this series will go slowly not like after a few weeks blah blah well i would do that time skip but not often maybe a day or two time skip haha.

Sooo Dinja...

Like it...?

Hate it...?

Gosh I feel soo emoo ugh *sobs* This story got 715 hits 16 fav and 11 alert come on poeple I need reviews TO KNOW if you liked the story or not! and please answer the poll T_T I wont update till I see all the names of the ones who fav and alerted this on the reviews!

**Ailac:** That's not nice Reaper-dono! You shouldn't threaten your reviewers!

**Reaper-chan: **But they aren't reviewing what would a girl like me should do wahhh !

**Ailac: ***sighs* let's just get you Clover chips and Piatos for snack time just cool off ok Reaper-dono?

**Reaper-chan:** *sniffle* okay :(

**Preview Next Chapter:**

The Harbinger of School Chaos II

"Ano, excuse me but can you please direct us to the principal's office?"

Namimori's official baseball freak asked bashfully to a capable looking kendo club member his cheerful mood coming off of him in good waves. The spiky haired guy with pale blue eyes spun from his spot temporarily halting his conversation from his white haired friend.

But as soon as the middle school looking kid travelled his honey eyes from the kendo vice captain to his marshmallow loving friend, he could sense that his aura has shifted dramatically from being carefree to a high alert level. To say Akatsuki Keigo was confused was an understatement, does this kid knows his friend Byakuran? And why is the kid staring at him with such a serious expression his guard on high alert as if Byakuran would attack him at any moment?

Yamamoto couldn't believe at what his eyes were seeing in front of him, it was the Mellifiore's white spell boss. The leader of the Six Real Funeral Wrath and the one who **_almost_** killed the current Tsuna in their would be future ten years from now. He was supposed to be dead, but here he is smiling **_here_** like nothing's happened looking younger than his 20+ something self from the future gazing at his form with recognition in his eyes.

No doubt it was Byakuran himself damn.

"Byakuran what are you doing here?"

"Ara~ if I'm not mistaken you are the Vongola Rain Guardian are you not?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Ah so I was not hallucinating seeing your group with the Sun Acrobaleno."

The Vongola Rain ring bearer closed his honey brown optics trying to calm his nerves, he was so tempted to pull his Katana out and hack the smiling White spell boss.

"What are **_you_** doing here?"

The white haired marshmallow daemon smiled his cunning smile and directed it towards the baseball idiot "Wouldn't you like to know ne~"

**"_Byakuran_." **There was an unspoken threat under his serious tone and the way the Shigure Souin Style successor said Byakuran's name he was all into business.

He regarded him with calculating lilac eyes before smiling his winning smile and answering, "Well as you could see Vongola Rain Guardian, I am attending this school and am a part of its prestigious kendo club."

I bet you guys got all the typical WTF reaction LOL yes I put him in the kendo club MWUHAHAHAHA! and us to why you have to REVIEW and wait for the next chapter

Peace yo!


	6. Chapter6 The Harbinger of Chaos II

**Reaper-chan: **Here is the most awaited chapter six of my beloved story Vongola Dolls

**Ailac: **Sorry for the one month late dear reviewers if not for my mistress final exams she would've updated sooner

**Reaper-chan:** I HATE EXAMS PERIOD!

**Ailac:** Reaper-dono and I are thankful for her reviewers even if this story was not updated for a month *bows* and also I thank her loyal reviewers wo has been constantly reviewing this fanfic eversince it's first chapter was posted.

**Reaper-chan:** Yes thankies woot free pooky and cookies weee~

**Ailac:** *hands the said treats to every ready that will click this story*

**Reaper-chan:** Well after that's over and done with -sucks in breath- I DON'T OWN KHR OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! But I wish I could own Tsuna though eheh~ X3

**Ailac:** Read to your hearts content!

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC or vote for the pairings!

**Warnings:** Characters will be OOC and plus eventhough this is the 'Real World' It will be an AU some hints of yaoi but there will be no yaoi pairings.

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Six

The Harbinger of School Chaos Part II

Subtitle: Byakuran's Story

**By:** AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

Yamamoto dashed to catch up the fading backs of two capable looking kendo club members, he had been willing to ask them for directions when they passed their group and when the two older males finally arrived in front of their club house, the tenth generation rain guardian wasted no times to ask for the location of the principal's office.

"Ano, excuse me but can you please direct me to the principal's office?"

Their conversation halted and so was the slow phase walking, the taller one with raven hair turned his visage to face him pale blue orbs met honey doe one's in a clash of colors starting a staring match. Gokudera's personally dubbed baseball freak smiled bashfully at the older male slightly embarrassed. The gentle but idiotic rain guardian doesn't want to interrupt their conversation but they need their help to find the principal's office after getting pathetically lost in the grounds of this big ass school for nearly one and half an hour.

"Yes how may I help you?"

The middle school looking kid was about to answer Akatsuki Keigo but as soon as he travelled his honey eyes from the kendo vice captain to his white haired companion, the second son of Akatsuki Hiiro could sense that his aura has shifted dramatically from being carefree to a high alert level. To say Keigo was confused was an understatement, does this kid knows his friend Byakuran? And why is the kid staring at him (Byakuran) with such ferocity as if Byakuran would attack him at any moment?

Yamamoto couldn't believe at what his eyes were seeing in front of him, it was the Mellifiore's white spell boss… the leader of the Six Real Funeral Wrath and the one who _**almost**_ killed the current Tsuna in their would-be-future ten years from now. He was supposed to be **dead**, but in some sort of twisted miracle…here he is in front of him smiling like nothing's happened looking younger than his 20+ something self from the future gazing at his form with slight recognition in his lilac eyes.

But before he could think of the consequences to his action, his mouth opened up for him without his consent. "Byakuran what are you doing here?" _"Damn you mouth, damn you!"_

Hearing a somewhat familiar voice calling to his name, the leader of Gesso Famiglia averted his attention from his ever silent friend to a spiky raven haired middle school male with honey doe eyes. "Ara~ if I'm not mistaken you are the Vongola Rain Guardian Ya-ma-mo-to-**chan** ne?"

"_-chan?"_ The said teen's right eye visibly twitched at the added **–chan** at the end of his surname. "Yes, what of it?"

"Ah~ so it was not me on my sugar induced self hallucinating seeing your group with the Sun Acrobaleno Reborn." The white head answered shrugging nonchalantly.

Now we all know that the baseball idiot isn't easily provoked, but seeing the marshmallow loving white head standing there like there's nothing wrong in this picture, he was so tempted to pull his Katana out and hack the smiling White spell boss thinking of all the trouble he has caused in their world and in their future but reprimanded himself from doing so. So as an end conclusion he decided to just give him one of his deadly glares shooting imaginary mini katana's at his direction while imagining it was cutting through his body shredding him to pieces.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked a slowly turning OOC rain guardian crossing his arms above his chest in a grumpy manner.

(**Reaper-chan:** O.O OMG Yamamoto grumpy? Nuuuuuuuu! What have I done! *faints* **Yamamoto:** Shut up!)

The white haired marshmallow lover smiled his cunning smile and directed it towards the baseball idiot. "Wouldn't you like to know ne Ya-ma-mo-to-_**chan**_~"

By now the ever calm Souen successor was cringing non-stop at the blasted sound of -chan at the end of his last name, yes he'd appreciate the –chan if and only if it was a girl that was adding the suffix –chan at the end of his name by means of friendly endearment but nooooo it has to be a _male_ and an **enemy** no less.** "Byakuran **I'm not here to play games with you so quit the friendly act or I swear to Kami I'll cut you**." **He sent the grinning Gesso boss another Yamamoto TM glare clearly repulsed at the suffix -chan_"And stop calling me Yamamoto-chan!" _he added was an unspoken threat under his serious tone and the way the Shigure Souen Style successor said Byakuran's name he was all into business.

The leader of the Real Six Funeral Wrath regarded Yamamoto with calculating lilac eyes before smiling his winning smile and answering, "Well as you could see Vongola Rain Guardian, I am attending this school as a Rich Class Student and am a part of its prestigious kendo club."

The tenth generation Vongola Rain guardian was blown away by Byakuran's answer, to say he was surprised beyond relief was an understatement in fact the answer took him of guard managing to shatter his serious expression replacing it to a flabbergasted one blinking dumbly a few times at the marshmallow loving white head.

"_Well, he has a bokuto and a shinai slung on his shoulder and is with a kendo club member so no point arguing with him if he is skilled enough wielding it or not."_

But all that thoughts aside that was not the answer he was looking for, but before he could further question the suspicious whitehead (in his view) his black fluffy ears twitched and folded to the left direction as if hearing something inaudible from the normal human ears to listen to.

"We finally caught you Yamamoto! Geez don't go sprinting off like that!" came an all too familiar almost feminine voice of his boss clearly haggard from their run in search for him. The young Mafioso was huffing and puffing from the lack of air in his lungs cursing his inability to run a few miles without stopping to catch his breath. Tsuna was then soon followed by a _**very**_ pissed off Gokudera who seem to look like a girl in her time of the month and her PMS mode button was pushed ON. His sea green eyes searched the area for his object of murder and finally focusing on Yamamoto, he marched up at him with a low growl escaping his throat opening his loud mouth to shout and bellow at the doggy eared son of Yamamoto Tsunayoshi and also starting their usual one sided banter.

Byakuran and Keigo stood at the sidelines watching the three teens in their usual daily banter and it did not escape their trained eyes the regal figure that was slowly sashaying his was towards Reborn's student his cerulean eyes trailing at both of them staring them down with a suspicious stare. He had blonde spiky hair similar to Tsuna's and has an aura of authority that radiates through his being and has a grace and elegance similar to a king.

The boss of Gesso Famiglia processed all those information taking in the blonde's appearance and finally accessing who he was. But what boggled his mind was the set of the _**cosplay**_ ears that was lay **harmlessly **on top of his blonde locks.

"_Vongola Primo…but how is he solid and alive? And isn't that…lion ears?"_

The Millefiore white spell boss took a good scan at the incomplete Vongola famiglia and noticed the added pair of ears sitting on top of their heads. Tsuna was apparently was a cat a gentle creature they are but can be feral when they are provoked just like the specie his self proclaimed right hand man is… a Lynx not really a cat per se but close to one. The katana kid who was calming the always pissed off silver bomber has raven dog ears the ever loyal man's best friend and Sawada Tsunayoshi's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather apparently was the Lion, the alpha male of their makeshift pact how _lovely_.

"_But they don't look like cosplay ears…they seem so real to be fake…ooh I wanna touch them hehe~"_

"Yamamoto don't go running like that again please, this school is too big enough not find one missing person in a week. And Hibari-san and Mukuro just left when you went sprinting away!"

"Ahaha~ sorry Tsuna."

Byakuran raised an elegant white brow at the Souen Style successor his lilac eyes were glued on the middle schooler's new pair of ears in question his hands just itching to touch its soft and fluffy surface. Don't tell the white head I told you this but he has the weakness against soft and fluffy stuffs. Oh yes just like his beloved marshmallows and it seems that he has taken his addiction to a new level wanting to fiddle with the baseball freak's ears or Tsuna's soft cat ears.

Decisions, decisions.

Well he could tend to his needs later but now he has to deal with the Vongola, answer some of the questions they would surely have and maybe humor them a _little _for his own entertainment. He briefly glanced at their direction and seeing that his best pal Keigo was conveniently standing at the back of Yamamoto Tsunayoshi's son, an impish smile was graced on his face.

He stood on his tip toes and began walking towards the three fifteen year olds with stealth glancing left and right for precaution, he saw Giotto looking at him with a hint of amusement in his pale blue eyes a low chuckle barely escaping his luscious lips. Byakuran nodded his head in acknowledgement his smile still intact, he brought his pointer finger to his lips to shush the first boss of Vongola before continuing his merry way to his newest mission.

Fondle Takeshi Yamamoto's dog ears.

"You baseball freak why did you ran off like that you had jyuudaime worry for your worthless self!"

While the unsuspecting dog eared baseball freak was focused on the silver eared Lynxdera, the Gesso boss took three long strides stopping just behind the raven haired kendo vice. He raised his hands menacingly counting mentally to three before attacking Yamamoto's furry ears careful not to hurt his sensitive hearing organ.

Poke.

The marshmallow addicted experimentally poked the tip of the rain guardian's ear making it jerk a little.

"Maa, maa Gokudera I'm sorry ok so please sto—_**purr-**_

Fondle.

FONDLE.

"_**Purrrrrrrr**_."

Yamamoto-inu was brought back to his senses on the second purr which rambled through his chest that he subconsciously released when the soft caressing of his ears began. He swatted away the offending hands before abruptly turning around to find the culprit and came face to face with the blank faced vice captain of the kendo club. He gave Keigo his most nasty glare while the older male just stared at him unemotionally before letting a small chuckle and then side stepping revealing a laughing Bya-kun.

Byakuran tucked his hands behind his back rolling on his heels back and forth innocently smiling at an enraged rain guardian as if he did no such this as caress his raven ears.

"Konnichiwa~ I didn't know you're going to be here Tsunayoshi-kun! And you bought your guardians with you."

"Bya-byakuran!"

"You bastard, what are you doing here? Jyuudaime get away from him!" in a flash Gokudera was in front of Tsuna. Geez Hayato don't you think that Tsuna can take care of himself no? After all he is the one who beat that Mellifiore's sexy behind in the future arc so why are you being overprotective?

"What's wrong Gokudera-chan? I'm not gonna hurt Tsunayoshi-kun~ See? I don't have my ring with me. And Yamamoto-chan stop glaring at me I won't combust on the spot you know~" Byakuran showed his fingers in both hands wiggling them for added effect while attempting to caress the pair of black doggy ears again.

"Humph, why would I trust something you say you bastard?"

"Byakuran will you stop doing **that**? It's getting irritating."

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto stop it!"

The young Vongola Decimo emerged from the back of his self proclaimed right hand man. He glanced at the marshmallow loving white spell boss with caution, there's something off with this Byakuran in this parallel world. Yes, he's strong that's for certain but he can't find the I-will-conquer-all-the-parallel-worlds-and-gain-the-trinisette aura from him. He may look cunning and dangerous at some level but he can't sense the same hostility the older Byakuran has in the future even his Vongola intuition didn't sense any vile intent but the question is why?

And if the Situation couldn't get any worse, two of the most skilled yet adamantly violent Vongola guardians appeared out of nowhere with Hibari still sporting his most hated panda ears clearly agitated for reasons unknown armed with his bloodied tonfa's and just a little ways away from him was the sly grinning Mukuro with his Purple fox ears grinning like he has just won a million in the lottery and both of them were glaring murderously at the Sky Mare ring bearer with hate clearly imbedded in their respective eyes.

"Kufufufu~ I finally met you again, I don't take too kindly to those who hurt my dear Chrome Byakuran even if they are your imbecile subordinates that has done the damage it is the boss who must make amends to his men's wrong doings."

"This time I won't let you escape my prey; I'll bite you to death."

Although they may look deathly threatening in an outsider's point of view enough for them to pee in their pants, but to Byakuran they look like two cuddly animal plush toys with the ears as added bonus and that's the last straw he could handle before he broke up into fits of laughter placing his hand on Keigo's shoulder to keep himself falling to the soft grassed ground.

"N-nice **–chuckle-** p-panda ears **–laughs-** H-hibari-chan you too M-mukuro-chi **–wheeze-** nice f-fox e-ears haha."

The docile atmosphere tripled as that sentence left his mouth; he took another secretive glance at the two who were clearly pissed at his statement both weapons alit with their own dying will flames ready to pound his laughing form to infinity and beyond.

Before the two hell-bent guardians could lift a finger to strike their common enemy, the tenth generation boss gave a startled "HII!" Before letting soft purring sounds radiate his being. Two gray pigtails that ends in an elegant curl can be seen beside Tsuna's head before an attractive face popped on the nekotama's left shoulder the owner resting his chin on Tsuna's head the person's hand caressing his kitty brown ears.

"My, my isn't this an interesting pair of ears you got here kawaii boi-kun~" Sawada Iemitsu's son blushed at the nickname given to him but when the stranger bit and nipped at his ear, he felt that his whole being was set on fire and was now literally producing steam out his ears like a boiling kettle.

The only heir of the Sugimoto Cell Phone Company emerged from Tsuna's back still wearing the same female uniform he wore this morning. He eyed the fidgeting young Sawada up and down his face was contorted in a gauging manner assessing the young Vongola boss's appearance.

"Hmm you look too moe to be a seme to the point of being painfully feminine and thus leaving me to this conclusion…you my boy are definitely an uke."

"Seme? Uke?" the innocent cat eared Tsuna asked tilting his head to the side clearly oblivious to the yaoi pairings he has been the subject of as an uke in many yaoi fanfictions in (me do not own!)

"Hmm…"

It seems like Tsuna is still a virgin (in body and mind XD) but seeing the scarlet faces of the silver head lynx eared kid and the one with raven doggy ears, they must know the meaning of the two aforementioned words as they vainly fought the red tint of crimson that was spreading like wild fire on their handsome facades.

But before Reiichi could mentally damage the kid beyond breaking point; Keigo stepped on his line of vision face contorted in a disapproving frown. "Rei, what are you doing here? And why are you still wearing _**that**_ spiteful uniform?" The second son of the CEO of the Akatsuki group stared at his perverted friend in disgust.

At this, the said person raised an elegant gray eyebrow at his friend taking amusement at his revolted features. "Maa I don't wanna change and be stalked all day by my fangirls shouting unintelligent things at my direction making them look like pathetic gits without brains, and as to why I am here, I'm skipping Homeroom that has officially turned into an Iceland courtesy of our beloved Kiki-chan radiating arctic winds able to freeze someone to their deathbeds."

"Rei you do know when Tsuki sees you you'll be buried approximately six feet beneath the ground with many unfathomable scrape and bruises right?"

"Hmm? Yes of course, we all know that she always turns physical when she's mad but I'll manage~ Learning all that martial arts for seven years was not for nothing you know Kei-chan~"

"Well sorry to put your hopes down Reiichi but she has been training kendo and some Karate in the same number of years we spent mastering our families' individual martial arts, she may not be as good as us but she's improving. And also I'll be helping her too so don't get too cocky you perverted idiot."

"WHAT? Y-YOU'RE….HER…I…UGH! NOOOO!"

"It's either that or no bento for a month. I rather choose my stomach than my idiotic best friend that is stupid enough to provoke a girl who can kick ass and break balls thank you very much."

"KEI-CHAN YOU'RE SO CRUEL! I THOUGHT WE HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

"The only special thing we have is our friendship Rei and if you keep whining you'll find it broken into pieces later."

"TRAITOR! Bya-kun Kei-chan is so cruel!" The gray haired pervert said running towards Byakuran dramatically opening his arms adding a few fake tears here and there. When the young famous actor reached the Sky Mare ring bearer, he hugged him so tight it almost knocking the air out of Byakuran.

"Ara, Rei-chan I know you love me but please don't hug too tight, you're killing me." The boss of Gesso family asked patting Reiichi's head slightly grimacing at the bruises formed from his friend's homicidal 'hug' _"Ouch my bones."_

"Humph."

"Ma don't look so down Reiichi even though I know it's all an act and because of the eye drops, I guess I'll help~"

"REALLY?"

"Yes, I'll help Tsuki and Keigo clobber you because you still owe me two packs of chocolate coated marshmallows. How dare you defile my beloved marshmallows with your dirty hands eating them without my permission?"

"EEP!"

"Saa, before I torment my idiotic friend here, why don't you guys come with us in the club house it's better than getting lost no? And who knows maybe I'll be in a good mood an answer some of your questions."

"And we'll escort you guys later in the principal's office at lunch break after our club activities." The vice captain added walking at the front porch of the said club house.

"Come, Rei-chan let's go inside the dojo ne? Today we have free period so we can train or practice with anyone and just in time Keigo and I are looking for the perfect guinea pig for our new kata~"

"E-eh? W-wait I forgot I n-need to do s-something for-for T-tsuki…YES! For Kiki-chan so u-um can you please let go of me Bya-kun?"

"Of course…_**NOT**_."

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS WHITE HAIRED DEVIL I DON'T WANT TO DIE A VIRGIN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG! THINK OF ALL THE BEAUTIFUL LADIES I NEED TO FONDLE!"

* * *

**With Narciel Tsukiyomi Class 2-A**

Homeroom was torture. One word, Reborn need any more explanations than that?

World History was boring to death the students that were lapsing into a coma while staring at their books with the pictures of ancient mummies were the solid proof.

Italian Language was a free period because the teacher was reported to have a maternal leave being due in three weeks time.

Chemistry was exhilarating mixing chemicals that can be potentially hazardous and to Tsuki's utter amusement, her lab partner blew up their experiment mixing the wrong chemicals resulting on both of their week long detention.

But no words can compare to Calculus, when Reborn has once again graced them with his presence entering their classroom for the second time that day being their Calculus teacher and Narciel Tsukiyomi couldn't help but suppress a shiver as the feeling of dread started crawling up her system when she saw his trained eyes on her his bodily action turning her warning bells on in alarm.

"_This is __**not**__ good." _

Twenty minutes after that, the Sun Acrobaleno has successfully turned the brains of the damnable rich students in Tsuki's class into a pile of melted dead brain cells inside their now devoid cranium and he was so close to doing that to their hostess but it seems that she has built an immunity to his mind torture games…how _interesting_.

Normally when class starts, Tsukiyomi would sit on her designated chair with poise… her facade in a an eternal poker face giving the teacher an illusion that she was listening to them blab their shit to the students but in fact her mind was wondering somewhere else like her 101 ways on how to skewer Maria-bitch or sleep her subject away while ignoring the class existence for the rest of the class. But this time, it's different when having the terror of terrors on the same room with her who can read minds and has taking a liking to chuck a stick of chalk at her direction every time he notices that she drifted to her own world while he was there wasting his precious time teaching them. And of course being her out-of-it-self in school being slightly sleepy, the wad of white stick would collide painfully on her forehead that would eternally leave a bruise.

"_Ugh, can't Reborn-san just let me sleep for a minute! I didn't even get a wink of sleep last night mainly because of Gokudera being his loud self and from all the crashing noises Mukuro and Hibari are doing!"_

Apparently he doesn't care as the little kid continued his math lecture writing formula after formula on the chalkboard.

"_Well at least for the record the class isn't going to the loony bin like he did once in Tsuna's class."_

Or so she thought.

As soon as the sun Acrobaleno heard her thoughts, he sported his evil plotting smirk and laughed an all blown out Kira laugh inside his magnificent brain as he finished writing on the board. He adjusted his necktie before facing the class in which in turn made them pale and shake from their seats because of the malicious aura radiating from what they all thought was a five year old kid. And out of nowhere he brandished a big raven bag dumping in on the teacher's table with a loud _**'BANG!' **_.Unlocking it in one click, he opened the bag revealing all kinds of gun's and ammo's raging from a 9mmberetta, 357magnum, Gloc19, P228, Walter tph, Desert Eagle, MP54, P90, UMP5 and last but not the least an all too classic M700 sniper rifle for the whole class to stare and gawk at.

He took a silver colt45 gun from the pile of assorted artillery, emptying its magazine from the bullets, adjusting the safety pin before cocking it and firing it at the path of the open window near a red headed male checking it for spare bullet shells.

"Now it's time to start the REAL FUN, everyone select a gun of your choice and return to your seats. Be warned that they are genuine and must be handled with caution, and as your assignment you must learn how to assemble, disassemble it, load it with bullets and fire it properly by tomorrow."

A hand was raised by a snob looking chestnut haired ojou that we shall call student number 1. "Sensei isn't it illegal to bring guns to school?"

"Yes it is."

"Then how did you made the principal agree to bring them at school?"

"I didn't talk to the principal, I smuggled them to school."

"Smuggled?"

"It means I 'Illegally' got them inside the school's premises."

Silence.

"We should get the principal." Student 1 whispered to her seatmate which was an orange haired girl belonging to the Kinomoto Family.

Student number 1's seatmate sneered in an unlady like manner clearly disagreeing and we shall dub her as student number 2. "No we should just ask Sakimoto-san to call his father and have them arrest this sorry excuse for a sensei."

Unbeknownst to the murmuring duo their _**teacher **_was standing just mere centimetres away from them hearing their whole conversation. "Okay you go do that Kinomoto but I have no qualms on shooting holes on your body for the worms to play with when they bury you six feet underground." Reborn said Leon already cocked and ready to be fired at the insolent girl's head.

The eerie silence was deafening for all the class could do was stare at him like he was a patient escaped from the insane asylum.

Tsuna's hitman tutor smiled at the class, he knew that the class was now scared shitless. He could almost taste the fear that was crawling just beneath their skin.

"Now where was I? Oh, now stand up and get your guns or would you rather I use them one by one to shoot you to your deaths and get away with it like it was an accident?"

No response.

Too frightened remember?

The cursed hitman huffed from his position on a table "Fine, since you lot are inept enough to obey a teachers order, here I'll give you the guns."

Reborn jumped from table to table dropping the guns unceremoniously on the student's desk randomly while 'accidentally' hitting some of them when they decided to play with the guns and finally stopping on Tsukiyomi's table giving her a silver desert eagle. The amber eyed teen stared warily at the firearm as if it was going to bite her hand off if she as so ever touched it before poking it repeated with her index finger. The owner of Leon just rolled his eyes on Tsukiyomi's action before going back to stand on the teacher's desk his smirk once again plastered on his chibi face.

He began his lesson naming the guns he has given his students; he educated them on how to handle them like a pro and then taught them about how to calculate the bullet's trajectory to hit a target. And just to cause chaos and to torture his new found play toy, Tsuna's hitman tutor patted a dozing Leon that was perched on his head and in turn the chameleon turned into an all familiar black and green colored gun. The Acrobaleno pointed his gun's barrel to a spaced out president of St. Lucia's student council before firing his gun letting the dying will bullet sped at the path of its trajectory in a certain angle hitting its target dead on the head.

Tsukiyomi's body reeled from her chair stunned at the force of the impact of the bullet and also surprised that the baby hitman would shoot her in her school on their first day here in the real world.

"_Oh sweet Osiris please don't tell me this is a Dying will Bullet!"_ was her last thoughts before she hit the floor unconscious.

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED THE COMMONER!"

Reborn ignored the terrified gasps of some females and the whimper or some males his attention focused solely on the crumpled female body on the floor.

Dino's former teacher expected a loud shout of 'REBORN! [insert embarrassing phrase here!] with my Dying will!' The Dying will flame of any of the seven known color lighting on her forehead and the sound of shredding clothes leaving her down to her under garment but none of them came.

Instead Tsukiyomi deftly stood from the ground, no shouting of 'REBORN! [insert embarrassing phrase here!] with my Dying will!'. A blotch of an almost transparent blue whitish flame flickered to existence on her left chest the lower half being encased with ice in the form of a wild blooming lotus flower. And the what probably shocked him the most was her eyes, the once affirmation amber color were now in the color of the palest lavender that it could almost pass as white, and her hair grew a few volumes longer and got to the bit on the untamed side.

In the generally calm and cold voice she said "Excuse me sir, I need to punish a cross-dressing pervert with my dying will."

And as if on cue, the bell rang four times signalling the end of their morning class and the start of their lunch time.

The Sun Arcobaleno watched as the wave of students ran outside their classroom eager to get away from the lunatic commoner killer kid who was ignorant of their classmate's transformation. The the owner of the Narciel complex trailed slowly behind in her dying will mode, her body steaming while her clothes were slowly disintegrating into nothingness being singed by her translucent flames.

"I wonder what Dame-Tsuna will do if he discovers that Byakuran is in this school, heh no time for that I need to admit them to school and _**ask **_the principal to put them in the same year as Baka-Tsuki."

_"And I need Leon to make a new set of uniform for that stubborn girl, its unladylike to walk around the school in her underwear since I will be shooting her with Vongola's special bullets from now on." _

So what have we learned today kiddies?

Reborn is a sadistic two faced hitman who likes to torture his student Tsuna and now Tsuki.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi and Co.**

When they entered the kendo club house, the animated students went into four neat lines wearing the same black hakama and white hakamashita Keigo and Byakuran were wearing their wooden bamboo swords on their gasp. They greeted and bowed to the Akatsuki style successor as he stood in front of them bowing and greeting them in return.

"Since Minamoto buchou is out kicking some major butt in the competition, he left me some instructions last Friday for our free time. Go into pairs and warm up with foot works and 50 sword swings and after that I want you all to practice men and ten until you get you stances right."

"Hai Akatsuki fuku-buchou!"

After he was done directing his club members, the blue eyed vice captain when to the rack where the wooden bamboo swords we placed getting two pieces of the items he walked back to Tsuna and co. handling the extra shinai to a whining Reiichi.

"Do I really have to Kei-chan?"

"Yes."

"But I suck at this stuff and you know that!"

"Remember your place Reiichi, every day we wake up and go to school with the dangers of being assassinated by our fathers' rival companies or being kidnapped for ransom. The least we could do is stay alive for our best friend so she wouldn't end up in a crying mess like last time if ever one of this unfortunate circumstances arises so get your butt out here, change your damnable attire and practice kendo with me or I swear to everything holy I won't be merciful to a lazy ass like you."

"Whoa Kei-chan longest sentence ever I heard from you."

"I'm serious Reiichi, practice your Kata with me or I'll sick Byakuran on you for the whole month."

"Okay, fine! But just promise me one thing Keigo." The cross-dressing pervert said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"It's my first time so please be gentle."

"BAKA!"

**WHACK!**

And here is the famous actor Sugimoto Reiichi now sporting a large bump on his head courtesy by his best fuming friend Akatsuki Keigo.

...

While the second son of Akatsuki Hiiro was beating…I mean **_training_** the Sugimoto heir, Byakuran was with Tsuna and his guardians together with the Primo seated on an isolated corner explaining his story to his eager audience.

He shot them one last look before sighing and starting his story.

"Ma, you see Tsunayoshi-kun I didn't exactly die when you delivered your last blow at me. Well I almost _**died **_at the ferocity of your shot but luckily I was able to transport my dyeing self before your sky flames burned my whole being." The white spell boss started, his voice was barely as loud as a whisper.

"Ridiculous! We saw jyuudaime kill you! You melted in his flames and you died, there is no way someone could survive that strong attack!" ranged an angry bomb user.

"Fufu~ the only way you would've survived that was either the one being engulfed into flames was an illusion or the attack just grazed your body."

"Always the smart and sly one aren't you Mukuro-chi no wonder you have the fox ears? **-chuckles at the glare Mukuro threw at him-** Yes I was able to dodge at the last minute but the blow has dealt a heavy damage to my body that I merely survived after the transportation was made. Before you asked how I teleported myself, remember the transportation device we used on the choice game? We made two of that device and we all knew that it causes a hella amout of giamma volts of Dying will flame to function which I used to transfer myself but as a end result it nearly consumed my life force since our flames are our life essence."

The incomplete Vongola and the nodded in understanding minus a relunctant Gokudera which was grumbling beside his Jyuudaime.

"But why are you here and not in the future ten years Namimori in our dimension?"

"I was planning to teleport myself to a nearby hospital Tsunayoshi-kun, with a member of Mellifiore's white spell search division as a head doctor, but when I regain consciousness I was beside this very dojo bleeding to death face to face with an amber eyed stubborn girl who was looking at me with apathetic eyes."

**Flashback**

The fallen Millefiore boss laid his back at the cool walls of the structure he was beside with, hidden by the shadow of its tall frame his battered body was aching as he clutched his bleeding stomach. This was it, he's going to die even though he was able to teleport himself out of the battle barely missing the Vongola tenth's attack, his body was fatally wounded enough to kill him if no help would come anytime soon.

As if heard by a higher being from above, a presence neared his body giving his shivering form some warmth albeit the harsh coldness he was feeling due to the rapid falling rain. As he opened his unfocused eyes, he came face to face with an amber eyed fifteen years old girl looking at him with apathetic eyes.

"You're bleeding." The girl pointed out the obvious not minding she was being soaked with the unforgiving raindrops as she sat near the bleeding Gesso boss.

"So I am." Byakuran replied shifting his body to a more comfortable position.

"You're dying."

"Maybe…"

"Do you want to live?" She asked looking directly in his eyes her amber orbs piercing right through him as if seeing his tainted soul.

There was no response.

Thinking that the spiky white heard hadn't heard her in her the first time, she leaned closer her breath tickling his paling face and asked. "Do you want to live?"

Hearing her question for the second time, he bowed his head his white bangs shielding his eyes hiding them from her piercing stare. "I…I honestly don't know…"

She stood from her spot, her eyes turning harsher, colder…she turned her back from his pathetic form stepping a few feet away from him.

"_Don't go…"_ he wanted to say but no voice escaped his dry mouth, his conscious almost slipping from his grasp.

She gave him a side glance stopping at her fourth step as if hearing his inner voice, his desperate plea. "If you want to live I'll tend to your wounds and nurse you till your back to your former glory but if you chose to die then I'll leave you here right here right now with your rotting body to be found by the security guard in the morning. So do you have the courage to live and face life or are you that pathetic to choose the colds hands of death as an escape."

Too shocked to see she has not yet to leave, he shot his head upright meeting her yellowish-brown optics. There was something in those eyes that allured him, attracted him to her. Who was this girl? He wanted to know her more, he wanted to break her cold mask and most of all he wanted to live and have another chance in life and chance being handed to him by this young girl and that alone itself was a blessing he did not want to deny.

"I want to live…"

"That's all I want you to say."

And to his surprise the girl smiled albeit a small one but still it was a heartfelt smile and he was glad he was the one who had caused it and he will have it no other way than that.

"_Finally—_

he thought,

–_my first real friend."_

**End of Flashback**

"She carried me through the school grounds not minding the stares of her fellow classmates and trust me they were low blow insults to oneself. She brought me to her house, tended to my wounds and nursed me back to health for one and a half years not asking a single question about my past... and for that I am forever thankful. She offered me her friendship and a love of a sister… it was more than I asked for but I'm contented of what I have now and vowed to protect her if the need arises. Any form of relationship should be give in take, it is its primary principle but all I did was receive, I gained a sister plus two more friends that I would never abandon even for the world. So now here I am as a normal student and the foster brother of your host Narciel Tsukiyomi, Narciel Byakuran."

He ended his speech with a reminiscing smile, not a single ounce of lie was found in his lilac orbs as he looked at them one by one.

Tsuna met his gaze head on, he knew that the Gesso boss was dangerous and strong enough person to rule the world, but here he is now looking younger and better than the last time he saw him. No fake smiles, he was at par with Mukuro and Reborn in the mischievous category but he was a changed man, and he changed for good and for the better.

Narciel Byakuran his once sworn enemy was now slowly making his way to his accepting heart and maybe in time he and his guardians will learn to accept him not just as a mere acquaintance but maybe a good friend in the future.

And that itself is a form of blessing that the whitehead boss failed to notice.

The young Vongola tenth stood from his siting position giving his former enemy a warm smile reserved only for his friends "You know Byakuran it isn't true that you've only recieved in you're brotherly relationship with Tsukiyomi-san, you have given her love and affection in return did you not?"

"I did."

"Then like you... she had recieved a special gift from kami, and that is **_you_** Byakuran...her most precious onii-san."

_**Tsuzuku…?**_

_**

* * *

**_**Reaper-chan: **There you have it chapter sixxxx gahhh woot Byakuran gets to tell his story haha hoped you guys liked it! I hope i didn't make Byakuran to OOC or something but he is in the real world for two years now and is a chnaged man so he would be OOC lol haha~ And as the guys stay here in the real world lengthens the more OOC they get haha our first victim was Yamamoto he has now become grumphy but fear not he is still the baseball loving rain guardian we all know and love it's just that he becomes mr grumph at times.

So didja...

Like it?

Hate it?

Read an review please! and the poll is still on!

**Kuroshitsuji- 1  
**

**Vampire Knight- 1**

**BOTH- 1**

**If you want the seventh chapter to be updated vote for the pole XD jk!**

**Chapter 7 Preview**

**Classrooms that goes KABOOM and Jyuudaime kidnapped?**

Ahh, this was heaven it was peaceful and quiet and she have none of the silver head bombers voice echoing throughout the room busting her eardrums at the moment so she can definitely say that this place was her secret little heaven in her personal hell on earth.

But the peaceful and calming atmosphere of the Student Council room was ruined when its twin wooden doors slammed open revealing an irritated Reiichi dragging a slightly singed and soot covered storm guardian of Vongola together with his slightly frightened kitty eared boss and a grinning Yamamoto with his endearing fluffy black dog ears. The Lynx eared silver head was struggling against Tsukiyomi's famous actor friend who was holding him in a tight grasp by the collar of his white inner shirt polo with a scowl adorning his face.

The gray haired Sugimoto heir looked disapprovingly at Gokudera before turning to face his best friend who was so engrossed on her work to notice their presence. "Kiki-chan guess what? This lynx eared duded ear blew up another classroom and it's not any other classroom this time, it's the chemistry lab section A."

When Tsukiyomi heard her vice president's report, the blood on her body run cold and anger was boiling inside of her in a fast phase making her release a killing aura without her knowing scaring both of her best friends shitless including the three fifteen year old guys.

It was like the Arctic wind took one swift pass across the room with its temperature drastically dropping from warm to icy cold. The raven haired president stopped on the middle of writing a script letter L on her English Literature homework her long bangs covering her eyes.

Cue eerie hollow silence…

Boy was Tsukiyomi angry…no she was fucking pissed off! It was about a week, just a damn week and the Katekyo guys have caused so much trouble to satisfy this lifetime and two more reincarnations.

"What the fuck did you say Rei!—the angered female turned her head to the one at fault her eyes literally blazing with fury–Gokudera you blew another classroom again!" The president of St. Lucia's student council hollered standing from her seat bashing her table in the process scattering her paper work on the floor.

"Che, you can just pay for the workers to fix the damn room woman, it's not like it's only my fault it's those bastards who are harassing jyuudaime that are at fault." The bomber answered fiddling with a few dynamite sticks in his hand, his lynx ears slightly flattened hurting from her loud outburst.

**"THE HELL IT ISN'T YOUR DAMN FAULT!"**

"Will you stop whining you stupid woman! Just pay for the damn repairs to solve the problem!"

"THAT'S IT! IM SO GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KILL A SUPPOSEDLY FICTIONAL CHARACTER TURNED REAL BUT I WILL!"

"Tsuki calm down." Keigo said restraining the hot headed female holding her shoulders in a death grip trying to calm her raging nerves.

When Tsukiyomi shot the silver haired Lynxdera a sidelong glance he gave her a mocking glare not at all sorry for his actions, that made her patience snap, the damn holding all her emotions burst leaving an overflowing raging waters of emotion escalading down with force.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I EFFING CALM DOWN WHEN THIS **_BRAT _**BLEW UP ANOTHER CLASSROOM! IT'S JUST A WEEK KEIGO, A FREAKING WEEK AND HE BLEW UP NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT THREE FUCKING CLASSROOM IN THE SPAN OF SEVEN DAYS AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO _CALM_ DOWN? THE HELL I WILL! MY BANK ACCOUNT IS RECLINING AT A RAPID STATE AND SOON ENOUGH ALL MY LIFE'S SAVING WILL BE DOWN THE DRAIN USED FOR PAYING THAT BRAT'S BLOWN UP CLASSROOMS! I WILL ONLY CALM DOWN IF I GET SOME DYNAMITE STICK AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP THAT LYNX EARED BRAT'S ASS SO HE WILL BE SHITTING GUN POWDER FOR A WEEK!"

AngelzReaper over and out!


	7. Chapter7 Their Own Species

**Reaper-chan:**Don't own KHR, Kuroshitsuji or Vampire Night. I'm very sorry for the LAAAATEEE UPDATE *bows her head in apology* I hope you enjoy this next installment of Vongola Dolls It took me a month in writing and editing this thing while school is being hectic.

**Pairings:** TsunaXOC or vote for the pairings!

**Warnings:** Characters will be OOC and plus even though this is the 'Real World' It will be an AU some hints of yaoi but there will be no yaoi pairings.

**Summary: **Everything was just normal, get hummiliated in an High Class School filled with rich bastard and bitches but everything changed when a package from Takara Tomy arrived. She was just expecting a cute chibi Sawada Tsunayoshi plushie but she got much more that she wished for including a sadistic Hitman Tutor.

["I'm a Giotto fan!"]- Sarasihi talking through telepathy.

**["Neko-mimi Tsuna is sooo moe."]**- Tsukiyomi talking through telepathy.

_"Oi, don't ignore me you ass!"_- thoughts

* * *

**Vongola Dolls**

Chapter Seven

Our Own Brand of Species

**By:** AngelzReaper

Hajimari de Gozaimasu!

* * *

Two **weeks**.

It's been two _hell bent_ weeks since kami has sent her those infuriating _**seven**_ completely ruining her peaceful and normal everyday life giving her at least three major headaches a day plus some broken house furniture in the package. And as an added bonus, they have been driving her insane inside and outside her house with the mayhem they are causing and with the torture Reborn that has been inflicting on her poor, poor self she's on a brink of committing suicide to attain eternal peace.

Isn't Kami-sama a kind and generous higher being no?

If she knew that they were ticking time bombs in disguise ready to blow up on her face any minute causing major trauma and chaos, hell…she should've listened to her gut instincts screaming **'DANGER ALERT! EXTREMELY HOT BUT HAZARDOUS BISHIES HAS BEEN SIGHTED! INNER FANGIRL RABID MODE ON! RAWR BITCH RAWR'** no…that was her subconscious mind alerting her that her inner fan girl self has been awakened after two years of being dormant in the dark recesses of her mind.

Putting that aside…

If Tsukiyomi knew that they would put a big ass dent on her sanity the moment she saw their coffin's on her living room, she should've dragged their heavy black boxes outside her house and into the garbage deposit where a dump truck would collect their caskets and throw their bloody remains into the depths of Tokyo Bay, or in the Aegean Sea or rather in the Pacific Ocean chose your pick.

Oh boy, she really wished she did and she regrets it now because she's soo pissed off at the egotistic hitman ready to kill him with her bare hands and she would willingly dig his internals with her long nails after that fiasco fourteen days ago for shooting her inside her classroom by a Dying Will bullet at that, letting her parade herself in school almost in her underwear in a dazed state! She's just glad she reached the kendo club just before her clothes had completely melted to borrow Reiichi's spare female uniform.

Or there will be one less infamous hitman in the world…

* * *

After the tenth generation Vongola Family's faithful encounter with Byakuran, to say that the Katekyo guys were shocked was the understatement of 2011. They were weary at him first to the point of lighting their respective rings whenever he was around (unfortunately they remember that they don't have their rings here so sad), but as the days they (were forced to) spent together in St. Lucia passed, they were slowly but surely being accustomed to his love of marshmallows, his slight obsession with their fluffy ears, his new profession on handling a kendo sword and being in the kendo club and last but not the least his mischievousness at par with the daemon butler Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji [Black Butler].

Well sure Tsuna-neko gets along with him because, well HE is Tsuna the one with the BIG heart who accepts everyone giving them second chances just like the second chance Tsukiyomi gave him the day she found him behind the Kendo Club's dojo. If the young Vongola Decimo was accepting, his storm guardian with the silver lynx ear sure wasn't. He still has his suspicions on the marshmallow loving whitehead; his ever hating perpetual glare would be in place whenever he was in a kilometre radius near his dear boss and would threat to blow him up to a bazillion pieces if ever he looked at _**his **_jyuudaime the **wrong **way.

His exact words were, "I don't care if you are this damn woman's adopted brother or not, I don't trust you Byakuran and if I feel that Jyuudaime is any danger within your presence I won't hesitate to kill you."

_**Possessiveness**_ don't you think so too?

Talking about trust, the successor of the Souen Shigure style was a bit reluctant, who wouldn't be when the former Gesso boss has incessantly attacked his unsuspecting dog ears with soft caresses which made him purr out loud like a pleasured puppy being appreciated by his master embarrassing him in front of his friends, but he later gave in after a few promises that Byakuran wouldn't try to caress his black doggy ears as often but he didn't promise to completely stop fondling them if he had a chance (Fufufufu~XD).

And as for Tsuna's last two and uncooperative guardians, well let's say that Kyouya-panda gave one of his steely death glares spitting his favorite _'Kamikurosu'_ catch phrase before leaving the stunned group who was expecting him to engage in combat and beat the bloody hell out of Byakuran but didn't. Do you wanna know why? Because at that time the cloud guardian was sleepy and even though he is craving for the Mellifiore's boss's blood, he needed sleep so sleep he did to hell with everybody. And what did the sly mist ring bearer did you ask? Well~ he with his cunning self smirked at Byakuran's direction laughing his infamous 'Kufufufu~' laugh his eyes boring into his white head drilling holes to his skull with his intense stare before widening them in silent warning and then, he too vanish to the lush greenery the prestigious rich school has to offer.

So, in other terms Byakuran in their book was now an 'acquaintance'…well its better than an 'enemy' title desho?

* * *

Finally after two tiring weeks filled with drama, a pinch of violence, couple of death threats, several bombs and blown up classrooms, severely beaten up unconscious bodies, one traumatized Mafioso boss, two newly established fan club (You'll never guess for whom are they for) and an OOC rain guardian (who is now a honorary member of St. Lucia's prestigious kendo club) brandishing his bokuto [wooden sword] whenever a devious Byakuran pops out of nowhere with that malignant and disturbing smile on his face when he more or so trying to caress Yamamoto's sinful yet fluffy ears, it was finaly _**Saturday**_.

And a **no** school Saturday at that!

Booyah bitches Tsukiyomi is gonna be a complete lazy ass and sleep in for the day. She's gonna lay there in bed, snuggle the fluff out of her favourite pillow and savour the soft confines of her bed to recover some of her lost sleep throughout these past two chaotic weeks. Be it rain or fall, the worlds oblivion or the end of Reborn's gun barrel, nothing and I mean nothing could get her out of her bed and down the first story of her house only to indulge herself to her unhealthy daily dose of insanity seeing her uninvited guests doing unimaginable apocalyptic _**stuffs **_that would either ruin some of her furniture, blast a gaping hole or two on the walls of her apartment—

**CRASH!**

**CLANG!**

**BANG!**

_**BANG!**_

**THUD**

"REBORN **[insert uberly embarrassing phrase here]** WITH MY DYING WILL!"

_**ZOOOOOOOM!**_

"Hiiiii! Reborn stop shooting random people that peeks on Narciel-san's window or knocks at her door—the tenth generation Vongola boss ran to the cheap windowpane to see who was the unfortunate victim of his Spartan tutor who was unlucky enough to receive one of his Dying will bullets, but to his utter shock and horror Reborn has shot not ONE but _**TWO**_ unidentified persons and regrettably one of the poor bastards was already running clad only in his blue ducky boxers away from Tsukiyomi's apartment complex and the other lay unconscious on the porch unmoving—what if it's one of her neighbours, friends, teachers or classmates?"

—Or the untimely death of the painstakingly stupid inquisitive rich bastards that loiters the place.

Humph, good riddance.

The cursed hitman allowed Leon to revert back to his chameleon form before letting him perch on the side of his fedora. He took a glance at his student who was now running about the room worried shitless about the random guy he shot (presumably the dead one) and then sighed heavily clearly disappointed. "They might be spies from one of our enemy families sent to gather information about us so I have to shoot them on sight, you can never be too careful in the Mafia Dame-Tsuna remember that especially if your family is one of the best like the Vongola."

"But that's Nakajima Kojiro-san one of the police officers assigned to guard this area!" Tsuna wasn't quite sure himself but he saw a glimpse of the badge and the uniform so it must be Nakajima-san.

As for the other victim with the embarrassing boxers…still anonymous…

Black beady eyes stared long and hard towards his pupil's frantic soft brown ones unblinking.

"My bad then." The sun Arcrobaleno answered shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"What are we going to do? What if the man has no regrets? The Dying Will bullet will definitely kill him!"

Ignoring Tsuna's question, Reborn jumped from the floor and plopped himself onto the doggy eared Rain guardian's shoulder who was miraculously silent during the whole time watching the two with a smile on his face. He greeted Reborn with his usual cheerful 'Haha yo~ kid!' greetings and in return he got a small nod from the Leon's owner before the Sun Arcrobaleno turned his attention back to his pupil, sharp eyes boring into his form.

"Stop concerning yourself over a dead man's corpse and go wake Baka-Tsuki up Dame-Tsuna we have pressing matters to attend to."

The young Vongola Decimo could only gape at his Tutor at his detached attitude towards killing Kojiro-san not minding that the policeman's body was on Tsukiyomi's porch out in the open for the whole world to see. So all he did was stare at him dumbly jaws dropping to the floor.

Before he had a convulsion and break into another spazing spree, he heard the front door open and then close and in comes a jolly silver haired bomber towards the living room _skipping_ towards his beloved boss.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime I checked the body outside, there are no trace of spilled blood on the pavement, no bullet shells either so if the police finds out about the murder they would find no evidence as who is the one responsible killing the guy—seeing the dilating of his beloved boss's honey doe eyes and his panic stricken face the storm guardian decided to dump all of the complicated facts and got straight to the point—and it seems that Reborn-san just used some tranquilizers so the other bastard just sleeping!"

Upon hearing this, Tsuna released the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled gratefully at his self proclaimed right hand man unknowingly radiating the aura of _warmth_ and **moe-ness **his kitty ears adding to the effect making it deadly to anyone especially those whom are poor at heart. "Good Job! Thanks Gokudera-kun!"

**BADUMP**

_**BADUMP!**_

So poor Haya-chan was now having a mini nosebleed at the cute sight of his jyuudaime while seemingly on cloud nine being praised by the spiky haired young boss blushing slightly while his silver Lynx ears were twitching here and there in pure bliss.

"_Jyuudaime praised me! Jyuudaime praised me! Oh the Happiness~~"_

But it seems that it's far too early for the Vongola sky ring bearer to be relieved and be at ease because when he turned to his left his nose came in contact with something cold and hard. Having a feeling of a dreadful; déjà vu, he squinted his honey doe optics further following the long gun barrel seeing Yuni's uncle at the very end ready to fire his transformed gun. Seeing the panicked expression on his favourite to—err student, the Sun Acrobaleno cocked his gun for more added effect making the young Decimo sweat buckets on the spot and in a deadly whisper he said, "Don't make me repeat myself again Tsuna, if you don't go wake Baka-Tsuki up this instant you'll find yourself being shot with the dying will bullet and running about the neighbourhood in your boxer's with her sleeping form tied on your ankles am I _**understood**_?"

The son of Iemitsu Sawada paled at the underlying threat on that sentence imagining himself being shot again by that damnable bullet would be downright embarrassing parading to the whole world his half naked form and his choice of undergarments! And he thought he was over that running-around-in-his-boxer's phase! He gulped and pondered on his answer _**REAL **_hard. When Reborn woke him up earlier than usual this morning using his customary brutal methods, he caught a glimpse of his roommate's sleeping form on her bed.

And he didn't like what he saw _**at**_ all.

She looked exhausted beyond relief and there were big black rings under her closed optics, he knew that she stayed up late that night again doing her student council work and all the other trivial things she needs to do as the president of the student council. She also has her waitress job on the Otaku Café to pay her—I mean _their_ bills and her shift starts from 6:00pm and ends at 8:00 pm draining her remaining energy for the day (Gosh I _**almost**_ took pity on my OC, I mean they are the big bad Mafioso right? Can't they get money using their _**methods **_and not rely on a poor seventeen year old girl to work her ass off on a cafe?). When she comes back home she helps them do some of their assignments and then cook their dinner. She would wake at the break of dawn to begrudgingly fix their assortment of breakfast and their bento's adding on the growing lists of her never ending chores, it's a wonder why Tsukiyomi haven't collapsed from the over exertion of her body yet.

He really pitied the teenage girl, so from time to time he tries to help her in the kitchen or with her other chores although he may be not much help, she's still grateful to him nonetheless.

Steeling his resolve as to not wake up the poor physically, mentally and emotionally worn out raven haired hostess, he gazed at his tutor with firm brown eyes and was about to retort and argue with Nono's most trusted hitman when he stumbled upon Mukuro's trident that was _**conveniently**_ lying on the floor in that certain moment and time. And so being the clumsy person he is, down he went his flimsy legs getting knocked by the armrest of the comfy sitting furniture before crashing on the sofa, his soft lips grazing at the warm pale cheek of its occupant while he smashed his head hard on the owner's skull that was previously sleeping soundlessly. And due to the sudden weight on his person, the raven haired inhabitant of the blue couch was now rudely awaken opening his blood shot metallic grey eyes emitting high levels of malevolence and death.

His predatory eyes glared at the young Vongola Decimo as his Panda ears twitched in irritation, his chest rambled releasing a low angry growl directed to Namimori's resident Dame-Tsuna.

"Ita-ta-ta."

As Tsuna rubbed his swollen forehead, he failed to notice that he was lying on top of someone rather than the soft leathery surface of the sofa and that said person was now ready to lash and kill him on the spot using his favourite tonfas to bash the hell out of this infuriating herbivore lying on him.

A pair of miss matched eyes watched in amusement as he picked his trident from the wooden floor, a malicious smirk sporting on his handsome features as he watched the scene. The young Decimo was lying on top of the aloof cloud guardian accidentally stumbling on the Kokuyo Leader's weapon ending up falling on the couch on top of a sleeping Hibari Kyouya, unintentionally kissing him on his cheek waking him up with his lithe body sprawled on the Namimori Skylark _**almost**_ straddling him.

And here he thought that Hibari was the **dominating** one, who knew _**really**_.

If only he had a camera he could use this as an efficient blackmailing material later fufu~

Knowing fully that he could turn the situation from bad to worse, Mukuro twitched his ears to make sure that the remaining occupants of the house were there before he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the pair that was on the sofa and when he did, he gave them his most innocent (mocking) smile his odd pair of eyes closed in an upside down **'U'** ready to drop the bomb on the two.

"_Ahem_, it's not that it's not entertaining or anything but can't you wait until the evening falls to do it more privately away from prying eyes? I would gladly sleep on our little Tsukiyomi's room for the night Tsunayoshi if your that impatient about doing _**it**_ with Kyo-_**chan**_ kufufufufu~" the fox eared mist guardian purred at his boss and his co guardian.

That made the ever innocent cat eared Tsuna to sputter indignantly jumping off his cloud guardian while the panda eared blood lusting carnivore just gave the fox a warning growl.

"I didn't know you swing that way Dame-Tsuna, no wonder you always epically fail every time you try to confess to Kyoko."

"Jyu-jyuu-jyuuudaime! TT-TT"

"Maa, Hibari don't growl at us. Just make sure you'll be gentle with Tsuna ne, or is it the other way around? Haha~"

Oh boy Yamamoto you and your BIG mouth! You hang around _**way **_too much with Reiichi and Byakuran that you have become perverse yourself!

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"Saa Yamamoto-kun, Reborn-san let's leave this two to do their _**stuff **_and wake our dear Tsukiyomi."

And that my friends were the last straw.

"Get off my person _**herbivore**_."

"Hi-hibari-san!"

Rokudo Mukuro raised his gloved right hand and started mentally counting as he awaits the usual apocalyptic chaos to ensue.

**3…**

"I'm s-sorry!"

**2…**

"I didn't mean to wake you up H-Hibari-sa-san!"

_**1…**_

"_**Kamikurosu**_."

"HIIII!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Haha, they look like their having fun na kozo?~"

"Kufufufufu~"

Vongola Primo who was watching the scene unfold from the recliner chair just shook his head and gave a tired defeated sigh.

"_Thank kami that my guardians aren't here or they will only increase the chaos here by tenfold, I'm so glad to be dead this time."_

Okay…she heard nothing. Yup Tsukiyomi is just dreaming things! Yeah, now she's going back to sleep.

"Zzzzzzz."

* * *

**SHAKE.**

**SHAKE.**

_**SHAKE.**_

"…Mhm _leave me alone_..."

**GROAN.**

"—ake up."

"_Ugh can't they see I'm sleeping here and taking a well deserved rest after finishing ten stacks of paper work while putting up with their idiocy, Reborn's sadism with Giotto-san's teasing and the violent blood lust urges of a certain Namimori Skylark with the slightly deranged Pineapple head this passed days! Gawd please let me rest people!"_

The newfound hostess of the Katekyo Bishies released another suppressed groan as she felt her body being roughly shaken with intensity by a large hand attached on her right shoulder. Swatting the offending appendage away from her person, she rolled on her bed facing the other direction muttering incoherent words under her breath ignoring her waking assailant.

"—ka-Tsuki wake up."

Cue Narciel Tsukiyomi's infamous internal rant.

"_I refuse to wake up! Can't you see the overly large eye bags under my eyes, the exhausted condition of my body and the crumbling state of my mentality? Well you unidentified person you, after dealing with a bitchy ojou on a daily basis spouting and prattling insults at me you get tired and little to no sleep at night. Also dealing with the juveniles that are after Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's asses will want you to bash your head on a good piece of wooden furniture after the maddening task is done .Dealing with two handsomely dangerous pro violence duo would want you to pass out and wish you were in a coma when you accidentally saw the after math of their gory handiwork. And last but not the least, if you know a baby hitman who practically is the very description of the word sadism associated with a powerful mafia boss who just love's teasing people together with an _affectionate _marshmallow loving "onii-chan" you would personally admit yourself in nut house to save what's little left of your sanity. Now if that's an enough excuse to you I would like to go back to sleep you unknown person you."_

Reading her thoughts, the **'stupid person'** raised his left eyebrow in amusement before shaking his head at her hopeless state.

Somehow in her semi conscious condition, the apathetic St. Lucia student could feel the irritating individual who was looming over prone and tired figure shift from his kneeing position on her bed carefully manoeuvrings over its soft surface before entirely leaving her bedding to stand on the wooden floor making it creak. The very being who was dressed in a full black suit that was attempting to rose her from her slumber give a sigh in defeat, muttering "I've got no choice but to do this..." in his low husky velvet voice.

**ZZZT.**

Hearing that electric sound did not bode well with Tsukiyomi making her stomach lurch and twist doing loop de loops and somersaults much to her dazed discomfort, but due to her extreme exhaustion she ignored all the signs and warnings of the imminent doom that was dangerously closing in.

**BZZZT!**

That certain electric buzz was her only warning before a high voltage of electricity went coursing through her entire being waking her in a heartbeat. Her body jolted from her comfy bed from the force of the shock ungracefully landing on the floor with a loud painful **'THUD'** her face making acquaintance with the wooden surface.

"_Well _**OUCH **_isn't this one hell of a rude awakening."_

Detaching her bruised, batted and electrocuted form from the ground, she hissed as she felt some of the burns caused by the intentional shock and snarled in a pathetic attempt to release her pent up anger. Judging by the brutal way she was awoken Tsukiyomi could only predict that her aggressor was none another than the Spartan Tutor that was standing in front of her figure smiling at her predicament. His face was clearly oozing with twisted humor as her amber orbs met his black ones starting a raging glaring contest.

"_Is it just me or did her grew overnight?"_

"Glad you decided to join the world of the living baka-Tsuki. For a second there I thought we would be disposing of your dead body."

His only answer was a glassy intensified glare as she stood from the floor careful of her new burnt bruises while shaking her still fuzzy head.

"Radammit Reborn you don't have to wake me up with me ending with a bruise or two on my person every single morning!" raging amber eyes narrowed at the infamous hitman her eyes now focused filled with fury as she took in his tall and very well defined appearance halting her angry rant.

Blink.

**Blink.**

**O_O**

**O_O**

"Oh…" was her ever intelligent reply.

"_Oh yeah, how could I ever forget? The memory of that nightmare will be forever be imbedded inside the dark recesses of my mind traumatizing me for the rest of my pathetic existence. I swear to every Egyptian God that I would never look at Reborn the same way again. It feels like it's been forever but in truth it was just a week ago that this damn bastard discovered that he can revert back to his adult form in this world. All he has to do was think of a very sadistic scene or action and execute it within the span of ten minutes and then viola~ out goes the adult Reborn-san. And who will be his unfortunate guinea pigs? Well of course it is Tsuna and I! Oh cry, oh sob, oh woe is me."_

"What do you want you infernal being?"

"Get up and head downstairs baka-Tsuki, we're getting low on some supplies so we need to go to the grocery store."

That's it? He woke her up this god forsaken hour just to go to the damn grocery store? Not to cook breakfast or clean some mess they made OR maybe call the mental asylum perhaps? But noo…he woke her up just to go to the damned grocery store that is just a ten minute walk away from her house! Damn him to hell, purgatory and back!

"Can't you guys go there without me? You can all take care of yourselves without my inferior self being in the way and I would like to go back to sleep your assness."

"No."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to climb unto her bed purposely ignoring the owner of Leon in favour of sleeping.

"Get up Baka-Tsuki or a sick a sugar induced happy white bunny at you to wake you up, it would be _**amusing**_ to see how Byakuran would wake up his **beloved** little sister in that _**state**_."

"_Fuck! How the hell did he knew about __**that**__?"_

St. Lucia's student council president gave an involuntary shiver in response remembering the last time herself proclaimed brother had an overdose on glucose and she shudder at the thought of facing that _**thing**_ again. But if Reborn was this insistent of her coming with them, then he's up to something and he's planning on dumping those insufferable _**five **_under her care as they go shop at the store while he takes care of whatever business he has to do with Vongola Primo.

She gave the cursed hitman a sceptical glare before frowning and nodding her head in vain acceptance.

"Good you see things my way Baka-Tsuki."

"I hate you to core Reborn."

"Don't worry you'll learn to love me in due time Baka-Tsuki just like Dame-Tsuna."

"…"

"_I feel like committing suicide."_

* * *

**Inside the Grocery Store**

Narciel Tsukiyomi stood amidst a small grocery store near her apartment complex utterly dumbfounded at the scene, who knew that after leaving them for the span of one minute and twenty seconds they could cause a potential mini World War three.

Taking the Katekyo Bishies outside with her to go grocery shopping was one the _**biggest**_ mistake of her life…ever.

After two seconds going into mental and emotional shock (which felt like an eternity to her), she was sent back to the cruel reality when a pair hands wrap around her in a tight embrace almost making her puke her guts out. "Wai, it's Tsuki-chan! Oishashuburi buri~" said that **thing** in a super high pitched voice just to annoy her captured friend. Looking down at the _thing_ that was latching onto her, the resident Ice princess of Lucia was surprised to see a mob of brown hair nuzzling her abdomen. When she turned her head at Tsukiyomi's direction, a shock of blue-ish green eyes connected with her blazing amber ones and those eyes can only belong to her bubbly and hyper (when she had a full stack of sweets) friend Sugimoto Saraishi who decided to tag along with them to the grocery store just for the kicks.

Seeing the foul mood that her friend was currently in, the bubbly girl immediately sobered up and was now standing in her whooping 5'6 height compared to Tsukiyomi's 5'3 and was now looking at her with firm calculating eyes.

"Are you okay Kiki-chan?" Yup this Kiki-chan will murder Reiichi for spreading that damnable pet name period.

The girl in question just growled in response. Her right eye was twitching in annoyance as her anger was boosted to its highest level during the period the now REAL Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters stay at her half ruined to smithereens house.

Her beloved house that took her _**years **_to pay was obliterated in **two **weeks.

Suddenly feeling as if all the energy has left her body remembering all the troubles they have caused her since their first day they arrived in her house, Tsukiyomi slumped on the nearby wall closing her still weary eyes massaging her temples.

"I'm Fine Shishi-chan, but my wallet won't be after I pay for all the damage they've caused." She idly pointed at the incomplete Vongola family that was wrecking havoc at the store as if it was a _**normal**_ occurrence to her.

The cousin of the famous actor Sugimoto Reiichi averted her blue-ish green gaze at the direction Tsukiyomi was pointing seeing five familiar faces she have grown fond of these past days. There on the _blown up_ canned goods section not far from their spot was Sawada Tsunayoshi, his fluffy kitten ears present on top of the brown mess of locks on his head seemingly caught in between on one of the many banters of his rain and storm guardians.

It's quite funny actually. Seeing them nose to nose growling at each other, getting some of the primal instinct of the animals they now represent, their primitive nature taking over their rational thinking at the moment.

YAMAMOTO-INU + LYNXDERA = **BIGG ASS TROUBLE.**

Sensing danger, Tsuna stood from his spot, pausing his **'picking the canned goods'** activity in order to assess the situation and probably prevent some major damage caused by his two best friends before picking the last salvageable ones that were on Tsukiyomi's inventory, he got up once again from his position putting the armful of processed goods on their pushcart relieving himself of his heavy burden. He walked calmly at the two with the intent to stop another of their useless banter before they could tear down the small shopping centre together with the surrounding buildings in the immediate area.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto I think Narciel-san would greatly appreciate it if both of you would stop fighting and take your chosen curry powder flavour **[insert a deep suffering sigh here]** before you gained too much unwanted attention."

Like any other fights the two had, his attempt to rectify the anger his self proclaimed right hand man was ignored but unlike those other times, he had received two low angry growls with two matching death glares as a response. Knowing that stopping the two would be a lost cause, he just opted to sigh in defeat slumping his shoulders as he walk pass the arguing Souen successor and the silver haired bomber sauntering towards the two females that were watching them with mild interest.

"I'm sorry Narciel-san; it seems that you'll be paying a rather big sum of money just by seeing that gaping hole at the corner and the falling debris from the ceiling."

The owner of the Narciel complex turned her head to his direction blank honey yellow met gloomy chocolate brown ones, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsukiyomi? I don't care for formalities so just call me by my given name."

"But—

"Come on say it with me, Tsu-ki-yo-mi. Write it on a sticky note and commit it to memory ok Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Reiichi's sweets loving cousin perked up beside Tsukiyomi giving him a jaw breaking grin flashing him a thumbs up before slinging her right arm on her best friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about it Tsuna-kun I'll pay for the repairs for Kiki-chan so stop being so gloomy, everything will turn out just fine."

_**BOOOM!**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASEBALL FREAK?"

"You were saying Shishi-chan?" Saraishi's amber eyed best friend asked with a smug smirk on her face looking at her friend's flabbergasted expression.

"Nothing, I said nothing but it's your fault for finally giving into Reborn's bribery Kiki-chan that they're here blowing things up~"

Tsukiyomi cursed herself again and again for being tortured, tempted and then finaly bribed by the Sun Arcobaleno (with Tsuna's uber cute pictures) to host them for the rest of their stay by that devil reincarnate…who was out there somewhere with the First Vongola boss doing some _**private**_ Vongola Family Business. So now she's left here to babysit the remaining three out of five of the incomplete tenth generation of the Vongola family doing what they do best as per usual…driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Humph, like you're the one to talk Shishi-chan I think I saw a picture of Giotto-san sticking out of your math notebook yesterday."

"O/O"

"Guilty as charged ne Saraishi-chan~"

"Mou just drop ok Kiki-chan? Let's just finish shopping for the foods on your lists to feed your free loaders, you'll be _**'bitten to death'**_ by Hibari-san. You know how he gets when he's depraved with his burgers."

Yep. There is was. Proof that Life liked to merrily screw her.

The poor dear.

* * *

_**St. Lucia Gakuen [School], Principal's office**_

A deep exhale of breath broke the deafening silence that was surrounding the room he was occupying. Who knew being a principal of a school filled with snobby, greedy and obnoxious human students was this _**complicated**_? Well his Common Class pupils are more tolerable and down to earth but putting that aside… Not only did he have to deal with his OWN Fan club filled with hormonal teenage girls in this school, but also his Rich Class students are prone on being kidnapped all the damn time! Kami he swear, if one of his precious students (albeit them being stuck up all the time) were kidnapped again then **he** will deal with them _**personally**_.

Blood, gore and all.

The rustling of his own clothes was heard as he shifted from his spot on the antique chair he was lounging closing his vivid chocolate irises in deep contemplation. His handsome features was suddenly marred when he set his lips in a grim line unbeknownst to himself that his fangs are showing slightly prodding his flawless skin. He leaned further on his personal desk tightly clutching his intertwined hands as dark thoughts swirled inside his conniving mind anticipating the worst turn of events.

It was too soon, _**too **_soon even for him.

It only took one measly miscalculated move to make an unknown piece of the game move into his playing board without his consent and now he's going to face the consequence of revealing their species to humankind.

But to tell them their deep, darkest and well kept secret means war, a strategically well planned out war by someone moving in the shadows currently undetected by his spies and his allies. And by provoking a war means the humans will get involved in between and he'll be damned if he doesn't do a thing about it. He's been trying to live peacefully with the humans for more than several hundred years now and he'll do anything to prevent this incoming pandemonium…

Even if it means restoring all of _**her**_ memories and seeking _**them**_ for _**their**_ help.

"_I'm sorry Yuki but it seems like I'm going to have to break our promise to __**her**__. I know that she had suffered enough but the world isn't ready yet to know about us."_

"…where in the world are you now Ailac-dono…"

After an undetermined amount of time wallowing in his thoughts and coming up with thorough strategies, it was now finally dawn. The first light of the day slowly entered the room steadily flowing inside the poorly lit office casting a faint glow in its area as a small ray of sunshine escaped the confines of his thick silken curtains. It traveled through the marbled floor, and then to his table and finally reaching his position illuminating half of his solemn facade.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous, otherworldly even. No human could posses and compare to such majestic beauty and allure such as he together with the species under him. Even though he was just sitting there on his seat you could feel a very powerful and ancient aura surrounding him, his very existence demanding respect and authority and thus given to him as head or **'King'** per se of their kind.

Turning to the darkest corner of his personal workplace, his eyes briefly flashed for a moment before he spoke in his deep baritone voice, "Seiren summon Aidou here in the office I have a quick _errand_ for him."

Emerging from the shadows was a female figure with long silver hair (which has grown throughout the years) she gracefully strolled in front of the wooden desk with her right hand above her supple bosom. She respectfully bowed in front her leader replying a silent "Hai Kaname-sama." before stealthily vanishing through the seemingly alive shadows of the room.

He wasn't sure if Hanabusa was the right person for the job but all the others were doing their respective tasks. Ruka was sent to England to attend some of the important matters there concerning some rogue level E's that explicitly draining human blood with no qualms. After all she prided herself in speaking six languages fluently so she's stuck handling the foreign affairs she'll do anything for her beloved Kaname-sama. Shiki and Rima were his eyes and ears in the entertainment industry making sure that some of the **_their_** kind who decided to take upon the job to entertain and bask in the lime lights would stay in line. He even saw Ichijou some time ago looking worst for wear being harassed by the new council demanding him to tell them where 'Kaname-sama was' he almost pitied his best friend.

Keyword being 'almost'.

A sudden burst of daemonic energy startled him out of his thoughts; his body became frigid in alarm as his eyes slowly bled to crimson red. Feeling the familiar prod on his mind, he relaxed smiling a rueful smile.

The curtains adorning his French windows flapped about from the force of the nonexistent winds, a blinding scarlet light emitted from the carpeted floor leisurely forming a magical daemonic circle with the Raven (the animal) symbol. Overlapping the circle was a pentagram with ancient inscriptions; Greek letters started floating as if it was dancing with the dark silken feathers that accompanied them before coming to an immediate halt suspending in mid air.

The black feathers suddenly transformed into a butterfly spreading specs of violets light as they fluttered around the circle intermixing with the red colored radiant lights making a spectacular scene for the grand entrance of the two figures immerging from the portal that was in the center of the daemon circle.

"It's been a while hasn't it Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis."

The shorter one of the two unknown strangers smiled a fanged smile showing off his canine in a smug smirk his cat like crimson eyes glowing, radiating with hidden power.

"Indeed it has been Kaname Kuran."

* * *

**Back to Tsukiyomi and Co.**

"I will never, ever take you guys with me again!" Tsukiyomi all but howled at the incomplete guardians of the Vongola family clutching her now empty wallet in her hands lamenting the lost of her precious budget for the next two months. Saraishi did pay most of the damage cost but no matter how much pocket money she has, its just isn't enough to pay the total sum so the apathetic amber eyed teen was forced to pay what's left of the bills.

"Kiki-chan calm down ok? Let's settle this when we get back to your house."

Gokudera Hayato glared at Byakuran's adopted sister irritated that he didn't get to buy his cancer sticks. "Damn it woman why are you so damn prissy?"

Tsukiyomi was too damn pissed at the moment and all she wanted to do is to skewer his behind and beat the crap out of him. Or bang his head in a door car close it then ride around the town like a mad woman. The grumpy teen was courting death through her and she would gladly help him via Katana with its sharp shiny blade cutting his head off and decorating it in the living room as a trophy but Reborn wouldn't want one of Tsuna's guardian dead and especially Tsuna wouldn't want one of his friends dead so that plan was out…for now.

"Oh? Why Hayato-chan why don't you just stop and think for a while hmm? Maybe I wouldn't be so damn pissed off every time IF you don't talk as if you're gonna blast my eardrums off with the highest volume possible of your voice and requesting you to talk normally would just be asking too much ne?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN WOMAN?"

That's it; she's permanently dropping her damned apathetic mask in front of them because she didn't think that she could keep her facade with Gokudera frequently testing her patience. To hell with her self control this damn brat is crossing the line.

"Would it kill you if you didn't argue with Yamamoto for even just a minute? Every time the two of you gets into a fight, you just don't care where the hell you are you just get _**on**_ with it like two untamed beasts!"

The said two cringed and flattened their ears at the volume of her outburst, the sound still ringing in their new set of individual ears.

"And don't get me started about blowing up almost half of the grocery store a while ago Gokudera, Yamamoto! If it wasn't for your boss asking me for forgiveness for your brash actions, I would leave the two of you outside to be ravished by your damn blood thirsty fangirls!"

"Don't point me that finger of yours if you don't want them blown up!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera I don't think you should talk to her like that…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BASEBALL FREAK IT! WASN'T ONLY MY FAULT DAMN IT WHY ARE YOU ONLY LASHING ON ME!"

"Because I know Yamamoto would avoid fighting at all cost and I would go as far to say that he tried to dissolute your banter before it started, but did you listen? **NO,** you continued on pegging him till he snapped that even Tsuna can't calm him with his pleading voice. And what got me to start with this angry rant is all the pent of frustration of paying the THREE ROOMS you accidentally detonated to non existence. I would shut my trap, grin and bear with it like a girl if only it was the THREE High Class rooms you exploded. Nuh-uh I guess you aren't still satisfied with the _insignificant_ amount of explosives you used so you decided to blast the chemistry lab into a pathetic pile of ash and debris's last week that I almost got _**expelled**_ don't you remember?"

_**~Flashback seven days ago…~**_

The peaceful and calming atmosphere of the Student Council room was ruined when its twin wooden doors slammed open revealing an irritated Reiichi dragging a slightly singed and soot covered storm guardian of Vongola together with his slightly frightened kitty eared boss and a grinning Yamamoto with his endearing fluffy black dog ears. The Lynx eared silver head was struggling against Tsukiyomi's famous actor friend who was holding him in a tight grasp by the collar of his white inner shirt polo with a scowl adorning his face.

The gray haired Sugimoto heir looked disapprovingly at Gokudera before turning to face his best friend who was so engrossed on her work to notice their presence.

"Kiki-chan."

No Answer.

"Kiki-chan."

Still no answer.

Vein pop.

"**KIKI-CHAN?"**

The said Kiki-chan slowly lifted her head from her work looking blankly at her fuming friend raising her eyebrow in question. "What is it Reiichi? Did Ahodera do something again? Did he beat up a student, threatened a teacher or Killed _**Maria**_?" The cross dressing idiot looked at his best friend slightly disturbed at her hopeful voice with her last statement but brushed it aside thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"As lovely as those options sound Kiki-chan, unfortunately it was none of the above."

"Oh? Then what is it pray tell that this lynx eared brat did this time?"

"Nothing much really, he just decided that his dynamite mixed well with some of the chemicals in the chemistry lab mixing them together with his explosive temper scaring the shit out of some of the students who was making fun of Tsunayoshi before throwing it at them thus blowing up the second chemistry lab in the middle school department."

When Tsukiyomi heard her vice president's report, the blood on her body run cold and anger was boiling inside of her in a fast phase making her release a killing aura without her knowing scaring both of her best friends shitless including the three fifteen year old guys.

It was like the Arctic wind took one swift pass across the room with its temperature drastically dropping from warm to icy cold. The raven haired president stopped on the middle of writing a script letter _**L**_ on her English Literature homework her long bangs covering her eyes.

Cue eerie hollow silence…

Boy was Tsukiyomi angry…no she was fucking pissed off! It was about seven days, just seven damn days and the Katekyo guys have caused so much trouble to satisfy this lifetime and two more reincarnations.

"What the fuck did you say Rei!—the angered female turned her head to the one at fault her eyes literally blazing with fury–Gokudera why in seven hells did you blew the chemistry lab up!" The president of St. Lucia's student council hollered standing from her seat bashing her table in the process scattering her paper work on the floor.

"Those bastards were throwing the alcohol lamps at me and jyuudaime with some hazardous chemicals! What the hell do you think should I do while they do that you damn woman?"

"DO NOTHING, EVADE AND PROTECT TSUNA OR BETTER YET RUN AND REPORT IT TO ME GOD DAMMIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL! SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I ABANDON JYUUDAIME JUST LIKE THAT? THE HELL I WOULD! THOSE BASTARDS DESERVED WHAT THEY GOT AND IT'S ISN'T MY FUALT THAT MY DYNAMITE MISSED THE TARGET I WASN'T AIMING TO KILL! IT'S ALL THEIR GOD DAMN FAULT IN THE FIRST PALCE!"

"**THE HELL IT ISN'T YOUR DAMN FAULT!"**

"WHEN I SAY IT ISN'T MY FAULT, IT ISN'T MY FUALT GOD DAMN IT!"

"THAT'S IT! IM SO GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KILL A SUPPOSEDLY FICTIONAL CHARACTER TURNED REAL BUT I WILL!"

"Tsuki calm down." Keigo said restraining the hot headed female holding her shoulders in a death grip trying to calm her raging nerves.

When Tsukiyomi shot the silver haired Lynxdera a sidelong glance he gave her a mocking glare not at all sorry for his actions, that made her patience snap, the damn holding all her emotions burst leaving an overflowing raging waters of emotion escalading down with force.

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I EFFING CALM DOWN WHEN THIS _**BRAT **_BLEW UP LAB! IT'S JUST A WEEK KEIGO, SEVEN FREAKING DAYS AND HE BLEW UP NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT THREE FUCKING CLASSROOM PLUS THE CHEMISTRY LAB IN THE SPAN OF SEVEN DAYS AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO _CALM_ DOWN? THE HELL I WILL! MY BANK ACCOUNT IS RECLINING AT A RAPID STATE AND SOON ENOUGH ALL MY LIFE'S SAVING WILL BE DOWN THE DRAIN USED FOR PAYING THAT BRAT'S BLOWN UP CLASSROOMS! I WILL ONLY CALM DOWN IF I GET SOME DYNAMITE STICK AND SHOVE IT SO FAR UP THAT LYNX EARED BRAT'S ASS SO HE WILL BE SHITTING GUN POWDER FOR A WEEK!"

All present occupants of the room cringed at the vulgar torture Tsukiyomi was threatening Bianchi's silver haired brother, even Gokudera was turning pale at the graphic scene forming in his head. Backing away slowly from the pissed off seventeen year old raven haired girl in the arms of the vice captain of St. Lucia's kendo club, he reclaimed his position beside his fidgeting boss and a slightly sweat dropping baseball freak.

"Maa, maa just calm down ok Tsuki-chan? I'm sure it will work out somehow."

If there's anything that Tsuna and his guardians together with Reborn and Giotto had learnt in the past week of knowing their newfound hostess was she wouldn't go on a cussing spree unless peeved or provoke (well in front of other people and them but she always did that inwardly). No matter what the circumstances were, she would always see to it and control herself when she was about to use vulgar languages smile a cold apathetic smile and walk away as if nothing happened…but now she was both pissed and annoyed so she did so boldly cussed and let out a set of profanities after Tsuna's future right hand man to release the ranging tempest that was building up inside her or else…she would literally _lost_ it.

And as an end result of her little outburst, she found their wooden table smashed under her trembling fists in a pathetic heap of lumber particles and was destroyed beyond repair.

For a moment there she stood staring dumbly to the table and then to her fist in a back and forth motion marvelling at her own strength that she didn't knew she had…or she knew she had but didn't bother to confront the inner works of her mind to confirm it.

"_My reality is being shattered bit by bit with them staying with me here and soon I'll find myself inclining to insanity too close for comfort."_

But now is not the time to ponder and stand there looking like an idiot because she need to get that damned Lynx eared bomb user chewed and man handled because that little plotting devil blew up three classrooms, the chemistry and God knows what will happen if the principal knew about this…he will make her pay more for the damage repairs and if bad comes to worst, he will expel her from St. Lucia together with all the Katekyo guys including Reborn and the first generation Vongola boss.

Damn, dropping from school at her second year in high school is not in her _**'to do list'**_ while she was living her life in this universe.

"_Damn if school was worst at its best without Tsuna and the others, it's now a living hell thanks to Gokudera, Reborn and Vongola Primo! I can't believe that baby hitman can willingly transform himself to his former adult form by will and he even asked Giotto-san to teach fucking Italian in our school, god dammit it all!"_ The amber eyed girl ranted while releasing herself from her pale blue eyed friend's death grip. She huffed and plopped on the floor slowly picking her scattered paper work continuing her rant inside her head.

"_To add salt to injury when they came on their first official day in school a week ago with Reborn in his sexy adult self matched with the gentlemanly looking Primo, almost all of the fucking ojou's fell for them at first sight with love stricken cloudy eyes their mouths salivating like wild hordes of beasts eyeing two pieces of raw meat! And when the day was over, wouldn't you know they form a fan club for them whoop-de-fucking-doo more paper work!"_

After picking all the pieces of papers which crumpled under her fist, she gave one swift death glare to all of the resident of the student council room not even sparing the members and her best friends and finally landing it to the perpetrator of the ruined rooms of St. Lucia's Middle School department.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she went to her table stacking the paper into a sloppy pile cutting them into three columns. God she felt like she's a youkai from the fuedal era of Japan her inner daemon self trying to come out and block all her reasoning ready to pounce at the very first moving thing she lays her eyes upon.

"Get out, I don't know if I can hold on to my logical self with all of my stress and anger accumulating at each passing millisecond. So get the hell out of here before I 'accidentally' kill you _all_."

And that wasn't a threat but a pure authentic warning.

Eyes were on her shocked and some worried but she met them all with her own amber eyes in a heated glare, still continuing her inner rant.

"_And noo that's not all, Gokudera has to be his temperamental idiotic self going on Hurricane Bomber mode when anyone touches or even breathes the same air as Tsuna resulting into three blown up classroom! Is he secretly in love with him or something?"_

She sat back in her chair plopping her head and half of her body on the mysteriously fixed table drawing imaginary circles on it with her right point finger continuing her inner rambling…

"_Kami, I should've deemed myself crazy when the Katekyo boys arrived in my house laying inside their individual coffins looking as pale as ice and if that damned Arcobaleno didn't tell me they were alive, I would've gone out in the night and hurl their bloody carcasses into the depths of Tokyo bay. Thinking back on that faithful day, I wish that I just chucked all of their coffins outside my home and waited for the garbage truck to take their bloody black boxes to the garbage dump for them to rot for all eternity. And after that I will surrender myself to the insane asylum, at least there…there were no hitman babies to threaten you, no temperamental bomb user and NO violent Namimori disciplinary head out for you blood and NO psychotic body possessing Mukuro."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Now that's over and done with I want you to reflect on your actions Gokudera. Please learn to control your temper (like she's the one to talk haha XD), _**think**_ before anger takes over logic. Have an open mind to listen to Yamamoto sometimes for some advice; also don't forget that I'm **the** president of the student council in our school so it wouldn't hurt to rely on me from time to time when it comes to dealing with the rowdy students at school ne? I'll just have to grace them with my icy presence accompanied with my well practiced Seshoumaru glare and they'll lay low for the moment. Or for the last resort, talk to Byakuran and he'll break their mentality enough to give them pass to the mental ward."

"Haha, mou Kiki-chan Byakuran-nii isn't that bad hehe." The brunette haired interjected clutching her sides while basking herself in laughter.

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about Shishi-chan. You haven't been around him that long to feel the effects but just look at Keigo, he's now arguing with Rei having mock kendo matches with him and even snapping at his fangirls. Oh, I forget that you have a certain golden haired Mafioso filling your mind these past days so I guess you wouldn't notice."

Giotto's secret fan blushed in embarrassment before pouting and crossing her arms over her chest managing to stutter out a quiet "T-that's not t-true."

Tsukiyomi's attention went back to Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man when he grunted from his spot beside the Cat eared Tsuna slowly drinking her words. She shook her head before continuing her tirade. "Heed my words because I'll only let my mask slip this much just this _**once**_ in front of others and talk this much Hayato. Bullies beat you up more the further you violently react and seeing that you are trying to protect Tsuna here, I bet by Monday their number will increase not only to satisfy their crave for making people's lives miserable but also to spite you being unable to protect your boss properly. Think of it for a minute Gokudera; what if let's say you suceeded in hurting one of your aggressors you'll be only put to blame being that they have higher status in life than you here. Yamamoto, Tsunayoshi, you and I would be expelled and when bad comes to worst Reborn and Giotto-san will lose their jobs do you want that?"

Silver bangs covered his clouded eyes as realization finaly hit him hard dropping an anvil above his thick skull.

"Open your eyes, listen carefully with your ears, comprehend my words with your intellectual mind and tuck them safe inside your heart. I'm not doing this to embarrass you in front of Tsuna Gokudera, rather I'm doing this because I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes you've done in the past."

She got a nod from the silent bomb user in reply while the dog eared Yamamoto gave her a friendly hug and sported his infamous pika pika smile inspired by her words of wisdom.

"…wa-warukata."

(**Reaper-chan**: It kinda means 'I'm sorry' or 'my bad' haha that's the closest apology you can get from hayato fufu~)

Tsukiyomi knows that the grumpy storm guardian was not used to apologizing, hell she's even glad that he took the time to listen to all the shit she's spouting reading between the lines of her harsh words and finaly having the decency to ask for forgiveness now that he knew that he was at fault. He may be a headstrong and hard headed guy but he has fiercely loyal and deeply cares for his boss and their makeshift family so he's ready to throw his pride even if it's for a while to listen when given advice on how to protect his beloved Famiglia with efficiency.

Walking at his sulking form, St. Lucia's student council president stopped before him looking at his determined sea greens eyes before giving him one of her rare diminutive smiles. She reached her right hand at the top of his silver locks slightly caressing his sensitive lynx ears making him purr in response.

"I'm happy you understand. Now lets' go back before Hibari-san decides he's hungry enough to go outside and hunt me and _**'bite me to death'**_."

* * *

They walked through the neighbourhood in serene silence with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna carrying most the shopping bags while Tsukiyomi and Saraishi were further at the back talking in hushed whispers. When they were a few blocks away from Tsukiyomi's house, she was suddenly yanked hard by the wrist by a pale hand belonging to a blond looking aristocrat teen with luminous blue eyes dressed in branded clothes sporting a pair of black **Rebo** shades protecting his sensitive eyes from the harsh UV rays of the sun.

"Oi Busu-Onna, can I have a moment with you alone and in _private?_"

(**Reaper-chan**: Busu-onna 'ugly girl/woman')

Tsukiyomi's irritation skyrocketed at the appearance of her other school adversary making her grit her teeth in controlled fury looking straight at his icy blue optics. She crossed her arms over her chest not a least minding the hand of the golden haired guy that was trap in between her bosom. Putting her mask back in to place, she set her lips into a firm straight line blanking her eyes of emotion before speaking in her blandest voice, "Give me one good reason not to smack you with this frozen meat Aido for downright insulting me at first glance before I talk to you civilly and in private."

She raised a questioning brow at the guy who she deemed was a clone of the vampire ice user from one of her other favourite anime series, Hanabusa Aido from **Vampire Knight**. They even have the same name, attitude, look and similar taste in clothing! She drank in his sputtering form before taking notice of the crimson blush that was staining his ivory cheeks waiting for an answer or a decent comeback but none came.

Hmm…how _peculiar_.

"Look I didn't come all the way here walking under this blazing heat just to argue with you Tsukiyomi, just spare me a few minutes of your time and I'll be out of your hair when we're finished."

She blinked at him owlishly as if she didn't hear him right the first time he spoke.

"_Is this really Aido? As in THE Hanabusa Aido who thinks he's so handsome he can woo every girl in this damn planet Aido?"_

"Pardon?"

Quite put off by her reaction, 'Aido' huffed in aggravation while combing his golden locks in a sad attempt to rein his fiery temper. "Just come with me, _**please**_."

"…_Okay…something is strange with this 'Aido'…"_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you, _**Gokudera, **_Saraishi and Yamamoto head home first? This will only take a while."

"Un."

"Don't take too long ne Kiki-chan~"

"Saki ni ikou kara ne Tsuki-chan!"

(**Reaper-chan**: Can't help but put the Japanese here cuz its just fits Yamamoto's personality hehe~ it means "We'll be heading first ok Tsuki-chan!" or something like that)

"Finally, and here I thought I was going to wait here till I grow old and have white hair."

Tsukiyomi just ignored his jab and followed him as he took her a few paces away from the leaving group.

Before 'Aido' could open his mouth and utter the first syllable of his sentence they heard a series of loud explosions from the direction of where Tsukiyomi's house is followed by a holler of an all too familiar voice "LET JYUUDAIME GO YOU FUCKER!"

Deep worry was on his voice under all the anger in his tone and she knew that they were in deep shit so she ran without any second thoughts away from the blonde aristocrat and towards her home. Ignoring indignant shouts and insulting hollers of the people she's unintentionally colliding with, she forced herself to jog as fast as she could and when she had finaly arrived at her destination after five long minutes; she was beyond devastated at the scene.

"…"

The silence was suffocating, the scene was overwhelming and there choking the brown haired neko-mimi [cat eared] Tsuna was a seven year old looking girl wearing a long black-gray wig that was styled and fashioned into two neat high pigtails both ending in elegant curls. She had on a frilly and lacy Victorian styled pink dress with white laces at the end of her dress and at her shoulders. A black striped bow adored the dress across her chest with a pink flower garnished its middle. Her long bangs were casted sideway into the right side covering her left eye and on her head she was wearing a little elegant pink hat that was tied on her chins with raven silk ribbons.

And no doubt to any Anime/Manga otaku that she was cosplaying as Ciel from Kuroshitsuji giving a barely conscious Decimo a shit eating grin tightening her hold on his throat making him choke and cough up some blood.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun!"_

That's right they have no Vongola Rings here to light their box weapons to help them in battle, it is scattered all over in this world to God knows where so they would be in a disadvantage when it come to a physical and injury inflicting brawl. Trailing slightly worried amber eyes around the parameter he found the gentle rain guardian out cold near her now ruined porch; his sword was in a slackened grip on his bleeding right hand. He was sporting a serious number of cuts and bruises; some were too deeply sliced and was bleeding. Gokudera on the other hand was vainly crawling towards his jyuudaime cursing and blaspheming the unknown female perpetrator demanding her to let the young Decimo go.

"God dammit let go of jyuudaime you damn brat or you'll find that arm of yours blown away!"

The temperamental bomber was about to light one of his TNT's but luckily he was saved for further injuries when Tsukiyomi saw Saraishi shot from her spot without thinking twice jumping into mid air, she glowed a vibrant yellow orange color before shifting into a great white tiger. Her paws, hind legs and tail were flaming like they were on set on fire; she flipped before snatching the unconscious sky ring bearer positioning his body on her back. She landed on all fours slightly skidding into the floor, her eyes sharp while a feral growl escaped her fanged mouth glaring at the invader that was now paying attention to a battle ready Rokudo Mukuro.

"Not bad at all girl, not bad. Would you like to form a contract with me?"

She averted her attention from the two to watch the white tiger trot towards the Souen successor's prone form scrutinizing him with her blue-ish green orbs. Growling at the petite Victorian wearing girl, she gently set Reborn's pupil on the floor sniffing out his figure for the inquiry of his wounds.

["Don't worry Kiki-chan; Tsuna is fine just unconscious although he'll be having a major headache when he wakes up."]

**["Saraishi…-chan?"]**

The white tiger now confirmed as her female candy loving best friend nodded her head in reply. She beckoned Tsukiyomi to stay at Tsunayoshi's side before she went to the baseball freak dipping her head into Yamamoto's bleeding arm before licking the blood dry travelling her wet tongue on the open wounds sealing them close already healed.

"_Wow."_

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi!" a small and high pitched chirp calling her name got her attention as she saw a tiny fluff of yellow flying towards her way.

"Hibird!"

She caught the cute yellow bird on her open palms before turning her head to and fro in search for Namimori's Skylark. And there she found him teaming up with the Kokuyo leader exchanging some blows with the Ciel cosplaying girl who was attempting on hitting their vital parts to render them useless. As of now she had successfully hit Hibari's left arm and Mukuro's left leg making it a bit difficult for them to avoid her onslaught of kicks and punches.

She left Hibird in the care of her shape shifter friend approaching the now out cold Vongola storm guardian unaware that the blonde Lolita broke through the two pro violence guardians and was now heading at her direction hands raised and ready to strike.

**["Tsukiyomi watch out!"]**

Her breathe caught in her throat as she struggled in push the vile taste of the irony liquid back down her oesophagus. Unbearable pain registered in her senses as she looked down at the offending arm that imbedded pass his stomach. She struggled to keep consciousness barely registering the words of her assailant.

"You won't die with a wound as simple as this. _**We**_ won't easily die."

Taking a fistful of raven locks, the Ciel cosplayer pushed them away from Byakuran's adopted sister's shoulder while grasping the collar of her blue shirt tearing it before looking at her long slender neck eyes flashing to blazing orange finding the fading mark on her neckline that was only visible to _**them**_.

"So it is you Number _**ten.**_ To think that you've become this pathetic? You've got little to nonexistent aura, your body has become fragile while your reactions and senses have dulled a great deal. Is this the price of leaving and forgetting all of your memories?"

No answer the girl in her arms was now insentient.

"_**He**_ has began to move dear honorary sister and if you want to keep your precious people safe, I suggest you wake up from your dream like state and face the cruel truth about _**us**_."

* * *

Byakuran was not one to believe to such superstitious things but when he felt a gut retching pain from his abdomen while leisurely walking towards Akatsuki Keigo's Mansion, his mind was screaming that his adopted sister was in grave danger. He didn't know how it happened but he _**felt**_ it. The pain of being pierced through your stomach making him suddenly collapse in mid step, he could almost taste his blood in his mouth! He would have been knocked unconscious lying helplessly on the cemented ground if it weren't for the first Vongola boss catching him in his arms.

Blinking the pain away he thanked the blonde Mafioso for catching him with a sheepish smile stuck on his face but that smile turned into a frown when he was dragged by the now adult Reborn that was holding his wrist in a vice like grip with a serious expression on his face.

"I know that you felt it too Byakuran. The _**enemy**_ is no ordinary threat so let's head back to Baka-Tsuki's before one of them _**dies**_."

Opening his eyes revealing a set of worried lavenders, he painstakingly searched about the pockets of his pants before pulling a silken light blue sack from his left pocket. He pulled out a silver round object which turned out to be his Mare Ring before he slid it on his finger willing it to light its vibrant orange Sky flame almost in synch with Giotto who was now in hyper shinuki mode wearing his famous battle gloves while wearing his full Mafioso Boss attire.

White wings sprouted from his back as he experimentally flapped them briefly rising from the ground.

Intense orange met luminescent lilac in a clash of colors silently conversing before both of the head of the two most powerful Mafia families in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn World took flight into the heavens hungry for a battle both ready to kill and annihilate whomever that goes in their way with the Sun Acrobaleno trailing them from the ground jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"_Please be safe Tsuki-chan."_

To be continued...?

* * *

**Reaper-chan:** Its been soo loong uwah~ Finaly updated chapter seven

If you want to see Byakuran kick ass...review!

If You want to know what kind of specie that girl was...review!

And finaly if you want this fic updated...review!

**Reaper-chan:** I made a glimpse of the Crossover between Kuroshitsuji and Vampire Knight both on which anime you want this to have an crossover with. If you want Kuroshitusji, you'll have a powerful daemon shota Ciel later, If you want Vampire Knight then you'll get to meet Kaname Kuran as the principal of St. Lucia haha! If you want both then...Read, vote and leave a review!

ONEGAISHIMASU!


End file.
